


Shantae's Magical Genie Penis

by DraceDomino



Category: Shantae
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Djinni & Genies, F/F, Frenemies, Funny, Futanari, Humor, Oral Sex, Other, Pirates, Tsundere, Vaginal Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: After a mysterious dream Shantae wakes up with a brand new cock that's throbbing like a dying sun! Thankfully Sequin Land has plenty of women that, let's face it, are puuuuuure sweet cheesecake. Time for Shantae to fuck 'em all!





	1. Tsundere Seas

Shantae’s Magical Genie Penis  
Chapter One: Tsundere Seas  
-by Drace Domino

Messages from the Genie Realm were never what Shantae would call crystal clear, but for some reason that night was particularly confusing. It started off like most of her unusual dreams did; a feeling of warmth and happiness just like a part of her was sinking into a home she had ever known, and then a ball of glowing light descended and spoke in a voice that resonated deep in her heart. Every word that glowing green light whispered was crystal clear within her mind, and even though the young half-genie knew she was dreaming she also knew that every last word was real.

“Daughter of genies…” The voice spoke out, just as the light glowed an even brighter hue. With a head filled with cloudy thoughts Shantae watched it move about her, dancing like fireflies as it flitted about the illusion within her slumber. “A new power is awakening in you this day. A power your mother once held...a power that will bring you the greatest pleasures imaginable…”

“A new power?!” Shantae spoke up in her dream, practically bouncing with excitement. As she stood within the realm between the waking world and the genies she looked like a mirror of her dozing self; curvy and cute and wearing a matching set of pajamas. She clapped her hands together and continued to watch the flickering lights, her smile growing wider and wider as she did so. “A new form?! What’ll it be this time? Can I become a chicken? Or how about a gorilla? Uncle Mimic could really use some genie gorilla might around the lab!”

“Daughter of genies…” The voice simply ignored the young girl’s enthusiasm, as it was prone to do when she was so boundless and energetic. After all, time visiting the space between realms was rather limited at times, and it didn’t always have a chance to deal with her nonsense! One second it’d be explaining to her why she couldn’t turn into a gorilla, the next it’d be explaining that gorillas weren’t even remotely indigenous to Sequin Land...it was a whole ordeal. Better to just ignore her and move onto the relevant information. “It’s very important that you use this power responsibly. It can be difficult to control...maybe even dangerous...but with dedication and restraint, you’ll be able to put it to good use…”

“Put my newfound gorilla strength to good use? Definitely!” The pajama-clad Shantae flexed her muscles, as if she had already ascended to a massive frame. “I’ll do what I always do, protect Scuttle Town from any dangers that threaten it! No matter how big a gorilla I beco-”

“You’re not becoming a fucking gorilla, okay?!” The light flared a brief and vibrant color before dwindling once more, and ringing with a long, exasperated sigh. If the disembodied voice could possibly slap its hand to its face it would have, though already it was telling itself it would never be the messenger to this girl again. As the light continued to speak a deep heat drew over Shantae’s body; a physical change in the waking world reflected in her ethereal form. While she began to glow a vibrant light and was left spinning from the sensation the voice spoke out once more, though already its voice was fading and its limited time was at an end. “Shantae...Daughter of genies...you are going to wake to find you have a tremendous, enormous c...o…”

Boom! The sound of a thundering cannon shot woke Shantae up from her sleep, her eyes opening wide as she sat upright in the bed. Immediately roused from her slumber the half-genie was understandably confused, fidgeting in her seat as she looked to the window just beside her bed. There was fire against the docks and the distant silhouette of a massive pirate vessel; enough to tell her everything she needed to know. Even though she had just risen from a deep slumber it was clear that the call to action had begun again, and a new adventure was before her. Funny how those conversations with disembodied genie voices always seemed to coincide with an attack on Scuttle Town from Risky Boots.

“Darn you, Risky!” Shantae scowled, already kicking her legs forward so she could hop out of bed. “Once I get my outlandish outfit on, your purple rump is gonna be hair snapped so hard…!” And as she hopped out of bed and stared straight down to the floor, her eyes immediately opened up even wider. “...speaking of so hard…!”

That sure wasn’t there when she went to bed! The pajama bottoms that the girl was wearing had fallen down to the midpoint of her thighs, exposing something thick and long sticking straight out from her lap. When she had gone to bed she had a perfectly feminine little slit that she only SOMETIMES touched while feeling all warm and funny. Now? Now she had...she had…

“Why do I have a donger?!” Shantae practically wailed, and moved a hand down to swat at the thing. “Get...Get off! Get off me...ow!” Slapping it didn’t make it disappear, swinging it back and forth didn’t make it disappear, and wrapping her hand around it in an attempt to tug it off didn’t make it disappear! It felt good, in a weird way, but it certainly didn’t help the situation! “I can’t go stop Risky Boots like this! What am I supposed to say, ‘Hi Risky, this is my big honking snausage that’s probably magical?’”

Boom! Crash! More explosions came from the distance, and the sound of the townsfolk wrapped in their usual panic travelled far enough to hit Shantae’s ears. The half-genie whimpered as she cast her gaze towards the nearby window, and already she was in motion as she reached for the attire she wore every day. That smooth red bikini top and the wide and comfortable pants; the outfit of a dancer, a hero, and a genie. She hissed under her breath as she forcibly pushed her new attachment into her pants, and for the moment she ignored that it forced a noticeable bulge against the fabric.

“I’ll figure this out later!” She murmured, wincing from the discomfort of having a throbbing erection that desperately needed tending to. “Maybe the Genie Realm has a return policy! I could...I could trade it in for a pet gorilla!”

Either way, the young woman was darting towards the door. Scuttle Town was in danger, and only Shantae could stop it! And this time, she’d be bringing along a big, twitching sidekick stuffed down the front of her pants. After all, it couldn’t be any more useless than Bolo.

\--

“Stop right...right there, Risky Boots!” Shantae pointed ahead of her, a wide blush on her cheeks and a certain stagger to her voice. The thing tucked inside of her pants was making it a little difficult to concentrate, but she had a job to do. After hair-whipping her way through a gang of Tinkerbats across the streets of Scuttle Town she had finally reached where Risky was causing all the mayhem, the pirate woman standing on the bridge of her newest boat contraption. Whether it turned into a slug or a giant cannon or a flying machine had yet to be seen, but at the moment Shantae didn’t care. She just wanted to get the whole thing over with so she could figure out what had happened to her in her sleep. “Won’t you ever learn!?”

“Ha ha ha ha…!” Risky Boots cupped the back of her hand against the side of her mouth, throwing her head back to release a dominant and haughty laugh. As she stood casting a tall shadow from the bridge of her neck the pirate queen’s body was on full display; breasts that were pouring out of the sides of her skull-crafted shirt bounced with each and every laugh. She cast one hand down to point towards the interloping half-genie, and pointed the tip of her sword to her old nemesis. “So if it isn’t Scuttle Town’s genie protector! I knew you’d show up if I made enough noise!”

“Just...Just get on with it already, Risky!” Shantae clenched a fist, shaking it at the other woman and glaring spitefully towards her. “I don’t have time for this!”

“Oh, you’ll make time, you little twerp!” Risky boasted, and stomped a foot against the deck of her ship. As soon as she did the thing started to shift; panels on the side opening up as machinery from within the vessel began to activate. “Just wait until you face the fury of my Ultimate Mecha Tinker Tub HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prolo--” Suddenly the pirate scowled, and she leaned against the edge of the deck as the ship stopped transforming. It paused its activation sequence for the moment so its captain could look forward, pointing and glaring at the young woman on the ground. “Hey! Are you even listening to me?! I’m trying to announce the harbinger of your doom!”

“Gnnnnf…!” Shantae fidgeted, bouncing up and down and trotting in place. She looked uncomfortable to an extreme, her cheeks burning a deeper shade and her fists tight. When Risky leaned across the edge of the ship it only made her discomfort more severe, since it only give her an even closer look at those massive breasts simply squeezing against the sides of her outfit. She wasn’t sure why the sight of that platform of pirate boobs had such an effect on her, but in the moment it was undeniable and difficult for the half-genie to focus on anything else. “S...Sorry, Risky, I’m...I’m not feeling well! Maybe we can do this some other time? How’s Thursday?”

“I’ve got a pillage planned for Thursday.” Risky snorted, and with a sudden leap brought herself from the deck of her ship to the ground below. With perfect agile grace the pirate woman landed a few feet away from Shantae, one hand on the hilt of her cutlass and the other resting on her waist. Her wide-brimmed pirate hat cast a long shadow across her face but it was clear she was sneering, downright offended that Shantae would ever dare reschedule one of their bouts. She pointed at the half-genie’s nose while Shantae continued to fidget, glaring a little harder as she did so. “You listen to me, Shantae, and you listen good. Nobody, and I mean nobody refuses to answer the door of menace and horror when Risky Boots come knocki---” Another pause, and her finger lowered to stop pointing at Shantae’s nose and begin pointing at the bulge in her lap. “--what the hell is that?”

“Oh no, is it noticeable?!” The half-genie fretted, glancing down and whimpering. “Holy crackers, it’s super noticeable! I’ve been pointing at you the whole time! I’m sorry!” Her hands lowered to cover herself, to help hide the massive bulge against her dancing pants. The fact that the fabric was soft and baggy only made the bulge all the more noticeable; her member getting free reign to stick out as much as it wanted and make as big a nuisance of itself as it could. She blushed even deeper as she looked at Risky, an apologetic look still on her face. “I’m sorry, Risky! I just woke up with it, and I think it’s a genie thing but I’m not sure, and I haven’t real-”

“Whatever, twerp, just go...do whatever you need to with it!” Risky rolled her eyes and folded her arms underneath her seaworthy breasts. Another snort rose from the villain and she tapped her foot, rolling her eyes as impatience ran through her. “Go take care of it, I’ll wait. I swear...it’s like you’re an amatuer at this.”

“Take...take care of it?” The inquisitive tilt of Shantae’s head was innocent and pure, her eyes wide and one of her hands raising to tap her chin. She paused her gentle bouncing for the moment to inquiry about whatever odd magic Risky might know, whatever dark and mysterious ritual she knew to get rid of a throbbing erection. “Take care of it...how?”

The flat, expressionless look that Risky gave to Shantae had only been rivalled by the time they travelled the seas together and Shantae had taken to stealing her clothes.

“...go jerk off.” The pirate replied flatly, and pointed towards a nearby alley. “Beat off over there. Just hurry up, all right? I have a life outside of you, you know.”

Once more, Shantae’s head simply tilted, and she gave Risky Boots the most curious of glances. Pure innocence, this one, for the pretty features framed by dark purple hair showed no understanding of what the pirate was talking about. She merely stood there with her arms at her sides and her member pushing against her pants, only occasionally finding her eyes drawn down to Risky’s breasts. Big, light purple, squishy--she shook her head to dispel the distraction, before blurting out a sudden “Do what now?” in response to Risky’s order.

“You really don’t know what I mean?” The pirate’s voice rang with frustration, before she pinched the bridge of her nose. “...of course you don’t. Why would the universe put infinite genie power in the body of someone as smart as a rusty toaster? Fine!” The pirate queen threw her hands up and started to approach, rolling her eyes as she did so. “I’ll take care of it for you. Then can we fight, please?!”

“Oh, sure, Risky!” Shantae giggled at that, standing up straight and watching the other woman approach. “How are you going to take care of it? Do you know a magical de-donger spell? Or maybe have like, a pretty magical ribbon we can tie around it to make it smaller? Ohh! What about a little pirate ghost that can live inside of it and keep things in check?!”

“...I’m not going to put a mystical pirate ghost inside of your cock.” Risky glared, and slapped her hands against Shantae’s shoulders. She held the girl at arm’s length for a moment, and spoke with a clear and simple tone. “I’m just going to make you cum, idiot.” And from there, the pirate queen suddenly dashed forward with one of her legs, kicking at the back of Shantae’s knee to sweep the girl off of her feet.

Shantae gasped as she was taken down to the ground, landing on her rump with a thud and immediately lowering a hand to rub it. She scowled heavily and was just about to hop to her feet to hair-whip Risky into next week, but she found the pirate was already kneeling down beside her with her hands moving to the front of her dancer pants. Risky’s fingers hooked against the rim of them and pulled them down just far enough for the half-genie’s new surprise to pour free, a massive member with a heavy sack underneath, the tip glistening with a bit of nectar. Even Risky gave a wide-eyed look in that moment, clearly surprised by the sheer scale and size of the thing. Her throat tightened, and just like Shantae with the pirate’s bust, had a momentary hard time looking away from it.

“That...that’s not so big!” Risky finally blurted out, fully lying in the moment. “I’ve seen bigger. Let’s just get this over with.” With a frustrated scowl Risky pulled off one of her gloves, exposing her light-purple palm before spitting into the center of it. As soon as she did Shantae’s head tilted curiously, watching with fascination as the other woman started to reach forward.

“Gross, spit?” She asked, biting down on her bottom lip. “Why do you gotta rub spit on m--ohhhhhh.” Shantae was a sweet and naive little thing, but she wasn’t going to stay that way for long. As Risky’s spit-covered palm pressed against her shaft and those stern fingers wrapped around the rest the half-genie’s member surged in pleasure, and she found her hips pushing up from the ground to gently thrust into the other woman’s fist. A bit of natural response took over her as she felt the pleasure of a warm hand on her length, her muscles tensing as her length throbbed within Risky’s grip. She blushed vibrantly sitting there in the middle of the street, looking around from side to side as she spoke in an almost nervous tone. “Sure we should be doing this right in front of every--oh. There’s nobody anywhere nearby.”

“Mostly in cages.” Risky responded simply, her fist slowly starting to work. “You were supposed to free them. But I guess now I have to waste my time giving you a handjob.” She rolled her eyes elaborately, as if a part of her wasn’t enjoying the moment. “How’s that feel? Almost done yet?”

“It...It feels good, but done? How could we be done?” Shantae blinked, tilting her head anew. “We just started, Risky! Surely it’ll take longer than that!”

“...someone’s a selfish lay, apparently.” Risky merely rolled her eyes, pumping her hand slowly back and forth. The pirate fell quiet for a moment as she let her head lower; the brim of her hat falling over her eyes to hide them from the half-genie. She stared down instead at the massive member within her grip; a bulbous tip staring her right in the face with a glistening layer of precum holding to the tip. There was certainly a part of the pirate that wanted to do more than simply tug the girl off; there was a part of her that wanted to taste it, to even feel it inside...but she wasn’t about to give Shantae the consideration! Nope! This wasn’t about her enjoying the half-genie’s member, it was about getting the girl off as quickly as possible so they could go about their battle! As a result Risky merely stayed focused, her hand working up and down on that warm, throbbing member and her mind trying to stay focused on getting the job done. Think unsexy thoughts. Empty treasure chests. Unswabbed decks. Sea madness. Scurvy.

“Mmm...R...Risky...this feels really...wow.” Shantae shuddered a bit, her legs stretching out as she began to gyrate into the pirate’s motions. She quickly learned the pace of the other woman’s pumping of her member and worked into it with every passing second, shuddering as pleasure ran across her body and blushing vibrantly from the excitement. Never had she imagined that her new attachment could feel so good, but as Risky was proving there were definitely some advantages to it. And though she couldn’t see Risky’s eyes past the brim of her hat, she could certainly catch little glimpses of the pirate’s wonderful cleavage...not to mention the exposed belly of her midriff. She had to resist the urge to reach out and touch either part of the pirate, not wanting to offend her...but the temptation was hard to resist. Never had she wanted more than to play drums on Risky’s boobies, and that was one particular impulse that had crossed Shantae’s mind quite a bit in the past. “You’re...good at this. And you’re making me so...happy…”

“Just shut up, all right?” Risky growled, and picked up the pace of the awkward handjob. She was blushing vibrantly herself but did her best to hide it, and instead leaned forward to start speeding things up. She wasn’t about to shove Shantae’s cock in her mouth but she did purse her lips a few inches above it, pulling the girl’s shaft down to the base before slowly spitting on top of it. Shantae shuddered and bucked her hips again as a warm thread of Risky’s spit slid across the tip and started to roll down the side, a warm affection that Shantae knew was gross, but...somehow didn’t feel gross. As soon as the spit was applied Risky started to jerk her off again, quicker this time and with a renewed focus. And just to help convince Shantae she wasn’t enjoying it, she allowed her voice to flow forward with another irate grumble. “...stupid half-genie. No fucking reason you couldn’t do this yourself.”

“I bet it wouldn’t feel nearly as good!” Shantae just giggled, and allowed a satisfied sigh to escape the back of her throat. As the Risky handjob continued the half-genie let herself relax even further, happy to have put aside the differences between herself and Risky Boots, at least for the time being. The steady pumping of her spit-slickened member made her shiver and gasp in delight, and though she still wasn’t sure what the nature of her new attachment was, she was thrilled to have it. For the first time since waking up with it the thing was doing her more good than harm, and if all of the frustration she had faced before that moment was leading up to this grand pleasure, she had to say it was worth it. When she opened her eyes she let herself track her gaze across Risky’s body once more; glad the hat was in the way of them properly seeing each other. It let her look over breasts and belly again, and with a slight lean to the side...Risky booty. She hadn’t quite noticed just how round and pleasing that particular part to look at was before.

The handjob from the ultimately irritable Risky Boots continued, and the pirate hid her blush behind the brim of her hat. With every strike of her palm on the shaft of that member her breasts jiggled up and down, and she had to brace her other hand against her knee while she continued to work. The sound of flesh rubbing on flesh filled the air between them, and when she heard Shantae begin to give a predictable whimper the pirate merely pushed forward with her motions even more. Another wad of spit delivered to the handjob in-motion kept it nice and wet, and for a brief flicker in time there was a thread of nectar connecting Shantae’s tip to Risky’s lips.

“Ohh...oh Risky...s...something’s about to happen…” Shantae swooned and gasped, color rushing to her cheeks once more as she prepared and braced herself. She was in all new territory for sure and couldn’t define the sensations overtaking her, although she already knew they’d be intense. Something was churning inside of her new sack underneath her shaft, and as Risky continued to pound her off with a “totally unwilling” handjob, the pleasure started to reach a boiling point. Suddenly the half-genie was calling out into the air of Scuttle Town as her back arched and her hips pushed forward, shoving her member into Risky’s fist and a sudden climax overtook her. “Ahh..! Risk-eeeeeeeeeeee!”

Splurt, splurt, splurt! The tip of the half-genie’s member started to release a thick white cream, shooting up into the air and arcing the distance between them. Risky blinked in surprise, taken off guard by the sudden payload of cum, and she wasn’t able to dodge out of the way before she took the unfortunate brunt of it all. The biggest victim was her belly by far; the exposed midriff was soon plastered with Shantae’s cum, glazing over her belly button and hanging from the sides. Her pants were the next victim, smeared with white right over her lap and covering the insides of her thighs. Not even Risky’s cleavage had been left totally safe, with one wild shot of cum arcing wide and high and landing right there in between her soft purple breasts. The pirate queen tensed up as she was layered with half-genie cum, the warmth pressing hard to her purple flesh and making her coil in something she absolutely refused to acknowledge as pleasure. Shantae merely gasped and groaned as she finished releasing her spunk, and when her eyes finally opened to see the mess she made she couldn’t help but begin to giggle.

“W...wow!” She laughed, and pointed squarely at the wad of cum currently sliding in between Risky’s boobs. “That was a whole lot! It’s all over your boobs and your belly, and...ohhh, I hope that doesn’t stain! I’ll buy you new pants if it does. You’ll just have to tell me where you go to get pants that tight!”

“Just...Just shut up for a minute!” Risky scoffed, glaring at the half-genie as she pulled her hand away. She flicked it to the side to help push away the threads of cum; not particularly thrilled about the notion of sticking a goo-covered hand back into her glove. Ready to get back to business and put the whole thing behind her, the pirate glared at Shantae once more. “Are you ready to fight now?!” It’d be hard to fight with the distraction of cum in between her breasts underneath the frame of her top, but in the moment she’d do anything to take her mind off the heat building within her.

“I...I don’t know!” Shantae’s unfortunate response came, and she glared down at her member. It was still sticking straight up as if nothing had changed; though her pants were marked with cum and her member was slick from Risky’s spit, the thing looked as fresh and ready to go as ever. “It still won’t go down, Risky. What do we do!?”

Risky Boots just sighed, and with her hands on her knees she looked from the half-genie to her nearby boat. It was clear that she wasn’t going to get a fight out of Shantae that evening, but perhaps it didn’t have to be a total wash. The pirate woman slowly pushed to her feet and held out a hand for Shantae to take; the same hand that was still wet from cum and spit and shame. As Shantae grabbed it and pulled herself to her feet Risky pointed towards her boat, where a lavish comfortable bed awaited the captain and any guests she brought on board.

“On board the ship, twerp.” Risky ordered, her voice stern and focused. “We’ll take care of it there.”

“Thanks, Risky!” Shantae giggled, and practically bounced her way towards the plank leading up to the vessel. Her member swayed back and forth as she did so, and she turned back just to give another long look at Risky and wave her hand to her with a smile. “You can be really nice when you want to be!”

Risky just grunted, watching as Shantae disappeared onto the boat. Her hand lowered to attempt to wipe the cum off of her belly but only managed to smear it around, making even more of a sticky mess against her light purple flesh. Not that it mattered; she was bound to become even more of a mess in the next few minutes. The half-genie’s member needed to be taken care of if she was going to get a good fight out of her, and that meant taking...drastic action. Action that Risky Boots never thought she’d need to take.

But hey, there were worse things than having a squirming twerp underneath her, doing anything she told her to. The pirate queen gave a wide, wicked smile as she trotted towards the ship, her mind already spinning.

She was going to have a great deal of fun making Shantae squirm, and she was absolutely, one-hundred percent confident that there was no way it could all blow up in her face.

Definitely. What was the worst that could happen?

End of Chapter One.


	2. Captain's Privilege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shantae's surprising genie donger just won't stay down, and what's a best frenemy like Risky Boots to do? Why, bring the obnoxious little twerp on board her ship and do her best to satisfy Shantae's desires! 
> 
> She doesn't really like Shantae! B-Baka...

Shantae’s Magical Genie Penis  
Chapter Two: Captain’s Privilege  
-By Drace Domino

“Wow, Risky, you always have the neatest stuff!” Shantae giggled as she bounced onto Risky’s bed, temporarily distracted by her new magical attachment as she looked from side to side. The captain’s quarters was filled with all sorts of loot and booty ranging from the sparkling to the dangerous. Gems and jewels were overflowing from a nearby nightstand, and Shantae almost immediately drifted over to the head of the bed where a massive iron helmet was mounted on the wall. “What’s this?! Is it new? I don’t remember seeing it last time I was on your ship!”

“Don’t--stop--no touching!” Risky Boots finally snapped; her voice piercing the room between the two of them. She had turned her back for just a few damned seconds to wipe the cum off of her belly and breasts, only to turn around and witness Shantae getting her do-goody grubby fingerprints all over the place. She could already tell that all of the trinkets and doodads near her bed were slightly out of place, from the cutlass that had been returned to its mount backwards, to the action figures that had been positioned in lewd positions. Granted, for Shantae “lewd” meant positioning them so all of their butts were up in the air, but it was still an enormously immature thing to do. Risky Boots darted through her room as she reached for Shantae; hopping onto the bed and tackling the half-genie before she was able to pluck the helmet off of the wall. “That isn’t yours! There could still be a head in it for all you know!”

“Ohh, you’re so fussy, Risky!” Shantae giggled, though at the pirate’s frustrated voice she finally relented. The half-genie flopped back onto her rump at the head of Risky’s bed; squeezing against one of those comfortable and not-at-all stolen pillows. She was still throbbing and aroused, almost painfully so, but the distraction of Risky’s bedroom was enough to keep her eyes busy. Especially now that Risky, fully dressed in her pirate’s gear with that massive hat casting shadows over her face, was right in front of her and looking irritated. She was fuming; her muscles tight and her fists bound into little balls, and she was utterly unprepared for when Shantae countered her fury by reaching out, pinching her nose, and tweaking it just a little. “Honk!”

“Y...Fu…” Truly speechless, Risky Boots’ face simply drew an enormous blush before she slapped Shantae’s hand away. While the half-genie was left giggling the pirate settled into place, positioning herself on her knees against the mattress with her hands positioned on her lips. Her eyes darted back down to Shantae’s bulge and she remembered why she was dealing with the girl in the first place; the chance to dominate the annoying little twerp and show her how real women had fun. Shantae got on every last nerve that she had, to the pirate queen she was like if scurvy and rough seas had a baby and named it Sharkapuss, but the fact that Shantae’s cock was still untamed and unchecked afforded Risky Boots a rare, rare opportunity indeed. With her confidence restored and her thoughts collected anew the pirate lifted her head, pointing squarely at Shantae’s nose while she snapped at her. “If you want me to help you with this problem, you have to do everything I say, understand?!”

“Yes, Risky!”

“You have to listen to my every word, obey every order I give on this ship, and don’t question me even for a second!”

“Yes, Risky!”

“Good. Now take off your pants, twerp. I’m going to suck on it.”

“Yes, Risk-YOU’RE GONNA WHA?!”

The sound of Risky Boots’ facepalm filled the room around them, a soft and frustrated noise of flesh against flesh. Shantae’s eyes were as wide as saucers at the revelation of what Risky was proposing, and yet her hands were still hooking against the sides of her dancing pants so she could squirm out of them. Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, Shantae made every action at least a little bit adorable and stripping out of her pants was no exception. As her rocking genie booty shook from side to side she managed to strip the baggy fabric away, leaving her smooth dark legs exposed and her newfound member sticking straight up. Sure, she was confused why Risky would want to suck on it, but she wasn’t sure she had any room to complain. After all, Risky was clearly the expert here.

“You’re going to put your mouth on my donger?” Shantae blinked, gazing down at her cock which throbbed a little heavier at the implication. Apparently, her new attachment sure seemed to like the idea. Warm and wet was better than open air, after all. Even if it was open sea air. “What the nuts do you expect to accomplish by doing that?!”

“Twerp, if I have to explain every damned second of this to you, we’ll be here all damned day.” Risky rolled her eyes, and gestured to the nearby window where there was still carnage in Scuttle Town. “I’ve got a city to lay siege to, doofus, I don’t have time to explain to you how cocks work!” Thankfully she still had time to demonstrate, apparently. “Now just lean back and try not to talk. I’m gonna have a hard enough time not gagging on this thing without having to listen your annoying brat voice!”

“Hmph. Rude, Risky. Rude.” Shantae wiggled one of her fingers at the pirate, pressing another tiny scowl across her adorable features. “But I’ll let it slide this time, because I’m curious to see where this whole donger kissing experiment of yours goes. Who knows? If it works, maybe you could find your fortune that way!”

“...I hate you so much I can physically taste it.” Risky merely sighed, and lowered herself down to get to work.

 

\--

The taste of Risky’s distaste for Shantae was nothing compared to the taste of Shantae’s...cock’s...taste. The pirate scowled despite an enjoyable flavor filling her mouth, and she did her best to hide her expression underneath the brim of her hat. Thankfully the oversized thing made it easy for her to vanish under the brim of; her dark hair and her smooth purple flesh more or less completely obscured underneath its shade. It ensured that Shantae couldn’t see a trace of her while she worked, but in all fairness the genie was hardly paying attention. For that matter, she was having a hard time keeping her wits about her.

“Ohh wooooooow holy gosh...ohhh my goodness, ohhhhh my freaking goodness gracious!” The adorable young woman squirmed in place, her rump practically walking in step right there on the mattress as her legs lifted and wiggled about. Goosebumps had formed over nearly every inch of her arms and legs, and her cheeks had deepened into an even darker tone than her typical skin color. She was blushing tremendously, wiggling about in sheer delight, and never had she minded Risky Boots’ company so little. Heck, if Risky always made her feel like this, she might even considering calling her a friend! The half-genie nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment, and once she had managed to fight her way through the fog she spoke up in a tiny voice. It was sweet and inquiring, not wanting to risk upsetting the pirate but still hoping for one other favor. “Risky...while you’re doing this, do you think I could...uhm...wear your hat?”

The only visible part of Risky emerged from underneath the brim of that same hat; a single purple hand held out with the middle finger lifted devastatingly high.

“...oh. Okay.” Shantae wiggled, her blush intensifying. “Even still, it feels really good! Even if I can’t pretend to be your captain while you do it.”

A bit of captain/first mate roleplay would’ve likely made the activity even more intense for Risky Boots, which was one of the primary reasons she denied the request. That evening wasn't’ about having fun; it was about teaching the genie that she could best her on any front, that she could handle any craziness that happened to follow her! She’d give Shantae the best night of her life by maintaining control all through it, and when the time came she’d leave the troublesome little runt back in a newly destroyed Scuttle Town! It was important to the pirate; desperately so, to fill the thrill of command over the half-genie. To know that she was more experienced, more skilled, and more knowledgeable about what to do. To that end she took a bit of dominant glee even from sucking on the half-genie’s thick and tasty length, her tongue sweeping back and forth and her lips pursing to give it kisses up and down the shaft.

Kisses of...authority. Hard, serious, stern, tiny, affectionate, spit-marked kisses.

The pirate had moved one hand forward to wrap her fingers tight around the base of Shantae’s cock, keeping it stiff and firm for her while she worked. The genie didn’t need any help in keeping hard; that much was certain, with her newfound member throbbing and thick and never really seeming to tire. Even though Risky had just jerked her to completion a few minutes ago she was just as hard as ever, clearly possessing some truly impressive stamina to be able to go two rounds in Risky Boots’ presence once again.

Well, two rounds would be it, and of that Risky was sure. Once she sucked the runt to completion she’d go back to her evening, attacking Scuttle Town, stealing everything that wasn’t nailed down, and cackling like a lunatic all the way. Surely Shantae wouldn’t be able to go a third time after getting the Risky Boots blowjob special, and it would be easy pickings from there.

Shantae was left squeezing her shoulders back against the headboard, practically grinding her thighs back and forth as she enjoyed the pleasure of her very first blowjob. Risky Boots was taking her deep even though the young woman had no real metric to judge it by; all she knew was that Risky kept kissing her lap which meant she must’ve been taking all of it down. It was slipping into Risky’s throat on each and every press and yet the pirate captain remained unphased, handling it with ease and comfort as she made Shantae’s cock a wet, sticky mess.

There was only so much pleasure a cute little half-genie could take, and Shantae was already very near her limit. Her goosebumps had goosebumps of their own as she rocked her hips forward, a wave of pleasure rolling through her that she was still getting used to. Risky’s previous handjob had been the only experience she had with her brand new spurting spunk snake, and the type of joy it could cause to brew within her was still a bit alarming. She whined, she whimpered, she squirmed in place and she had to resist once again the urge to pluck Risky’s hat right off of her head, yet somehow she managed to persevere through it all. Her reward for hanging in there like a good little half-genie was a sudden wash of warm delight that swept through her tiny body like a furious tempest, making her head swim and her entire body convulse and erupt in pleasure.

“Risk...Riskyyyyywoooooohoooooo!” She nearly howled like a wolf as her orgasm struck; that dark purple ponytail whipping back and forth and knocking a few of Risky’s trinkets to the floor. Shantae’s hair was always a dangerous thing to be spinning around all willy-nilly, and as Risky heard her precious baubles cracking and breaking she visibly winced in irritation. Oh well, all the more she’d have to steal from Scuttle Town when this was all over!

In the heat of the moment Risky Boots was left with a choice. She knew Shantae was cumming, and she knew that the half-genie’s cream would arrive in just a few more short seconds. Did she pull her mouth off of the girl’s tip and risk letting her squirt all over her again? It cost a damn lot of money to get a pirate hat her size dry cleaned, and she sure couldn’t count on the Tinkerbats to do it! Since running around with a cum stained hat was a true non-option in Risky Boots’ mind the captain was left with only one solution; to keep her mouth sealed around Shantae’s genie cock and gulp down every bit of it she could.

The damned goody-two shoes was so nice and kind and sweet that she was almost worried that swallowing her cum would turn her into a good girl overnight. She pushed back any worry as Shantae’s tip started to pulse with cream, and as the girl moaned and whimpered Risky blocked out the sound of her annoying runt voice and focused instead on swallowing. Gulp, gulp, gulp, the pirate queen downed it all like hits of grog from a dirty mug, though she had to admit it tasted much better. And it went down smoother. And she was fairly certain it was healthier. Either way her throat tightened and she swallowed load after load as Shantae kept cumming, her tongue swimming in a tiny sea of white contained within her mouth on each and every gulp. The flavor was rich and delicious, the texture was as smooth as milk, and as Risky gobbled it down she couldn’t help but notice it sat wonderfully, warmly in her belly. Genie cum had the same “feel good” sensation as warm chocolate chip cookies. She should’ve of been surprised.

“Ohh...ohgosh Risky...Risky…” Shantae sounded almost delirious with joy; one of her eyes twitching as she laid back in a trembling mass. Even though she hadn’t been able to see Risky Boots the entire time, hidden as she was underneath her hat, Shantae didn’t need to see her to feel greater than she ever had in her life. By the time Risky’s mouth popped off of her brand new rod Shantae was giggling in joyful noises under her breath, whimpering while she laid there in a half-naked but happy mess. “Risky...you...are my beeeeeeeest frieeeeeeeeen-”

“Shut up, twerp.” The captain grunted, kneeling up as she rubbed her lips with the back of her hand. She had swallowed and even enjoyed several heavy mouthfuls of the half-genie’s cum, but there was no reason she had to let the girl know she had liked it. Or that even in that moment, that warm, wet presence in her belly was making her even more excited. Or that she was humoring notions about bottling up Shantae’s cum and selling it from shore to shore...no, that would never work!

...she’d probably drink them all down herself long before they got to port.

“Just get out of my ship already!” Risky growled finally, glaring at Shantae and balling her fists. “I took care of your disgusting new abnormality, runt, and now I want my epic fight on the dock! I memorized a whole new pattern to attack you in and everything! You can’t just not fight, and let me destroy Scuttle Town without a brawl can y--what, what? What are you pointing at, twerp, wha---ohh.”

Shantae merely laid back in the bed, blushing like there was no tomorrow and pointing at her lap. Her lap where her cock continued to stand straight up, glistening and just as big and stiff as before, ready to be serviced once again. Even Shantae offered a sheepish smile, murmuring in a tiny voice as she shrugged her shoulders.

“I’m sorry, Risky…” She murmured, and moved a hand down to pet her cock on the head as if it were an actual small animal. “I think my new gangplank likes your...t...tee...teehee...boot-”

Slap! A few seconds later Shantae was holding her cheek, rubbing it with a tiny pout on her face. She deserved that, but she also deserved what came next. Risky Boots, with fire in her eyes and a determination to not be best by the half-genie, finally kicked herself up off the bed and to the floor once more. Her hands flew to her belt as she started to strip herself down, her eyes narrow and her gaze hard on Shantae’s lovely figure. She was growling. Irritated. Clearly not at all happy about what she had to do, and yet...she was willing to meet the challenge.

Risky Boots was going to fuck Shantae. It was straight out of her wettest, most irritating nightmares. The taunting thoughts her imagination would throw her in the middle of the night; almost practically to a tee. The twerp. Her own arousal. The steady swaying of the docked ship. Almost everything in that moment was identical to her most confusing and wet-dream inducing nightmares.

...except for maybe the magical genie cock. That part was new. Risky was definitely a fan.

 

\--

 

“Uh, Risky?” Shantae murmured just a few moments earlier, one hand closing across her chest to hide the form of her shapely breasts. She hadn’t minded stripping out of her bikini top and showing Risky her wonderful bounceable tangerines, at least until...the company arrived. “Do they really have to be here while we, uh...dance through the danger?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, twerp, they’re my crew. They’re here to watch my back.” Risky grumbled as she tossed her pants aside; throwing them across the room and into a pile of tinkerbats. The little shadowspawn made chittering noises as they collected their captain’s garments, messily tending to them and balling them up into a pile to throw into her dirty laundry. The captain had summoned them there as soon as she decided to take the next step in her domination of Shantae, a little bit of extra protection in case she got distracted. As she stood there pantsless with her shaved pussy exposed and her breasts only barely contained in a simple bikini top, the pirate stood and pointed at the half-genie with a noticeable scowl on her face. “You whip me with your hair one fucking time, twerp, one fucking time--”

“I get it, I get it!” Shantae sighed, and rolled her eyes as she flopped back against the bed. “At least, y’know...let’s not let them on the bed, okay? Weird little creepy imp things.”

“Agreed.” Risky simply shrugged, and one of her hands suddenly swung forward in a wide arc. She clubbed the nearest tinkerbat that had been misfortunate enough to be sitting peacefully on the edge of the bed, folding laundry just as he had been told. The strike sent the chittering pirate demon across the room where he crashed against the wall with a heavy thud, quickly fell to the floor, and skittered off to resume other duties. With the other tinkerbats all warned of their limits Risky finally turned towards Shantae, her hands moving behind her back to work at untying her bikini. “You ready to see what a real woman’s tits are like, runt?! Not those...clamshells you have.”

It was a lie. Shantae’s breasts were glorious, even if they weren’t as big as Risky’s. Even the half-genie knew as much and for once she didn’t fall for Risky’s dismissive behavior, instead simply sticking her tongue out in defiant fashion. Despite the attention of the dozen or so tinkerbats that were scattered around the room she hadn’t lost her eagerness at all; her cock still standing straight up and just as hard and hungry as ever. If anything it had grown a little bit more after she took in the full sight of Risky Boots; her wonderful purple rump, her lovely shaved slit, and...some truly remarkable breasts. Shantae’s eyes went wide as Risky pulled her bikini top aside and threw it into a pile of tinkerbats, her fingers tightening against the sheets on the mattress and her rump squirming back and forth a little more eagerly. Her throat tightened and for a long moment she didn’t know what to say, before suddenly blurting out with a tone that was far from polite, far from delicate, and far from a lie.

“Boobs for decades, Risky! Boobs for freaking decades!” She could barely get her head around how that bikini top held them in, but now that they were free the things were glorious and looked wonderfully soft to touch. Two dark nipples were sticking straight out as a clear sign of Risky’s arousal, and even though Shantae was a sweetly naive thing she couldn’t help but feel an intense desire to play with them. To kiss them, pinch them, even rub her brand new magical pole against them. Though she was only discovering it right there in Risky Boots’ bedroom, Shantae was most certainly a breast girl. “Those are some beautifully bouncy balloons! I can’t wait to shove my face in them and go all pbbbbbbbbth!” To accent her point she closed her eyes and rapidly shook her head from side to side, her hair snapping back and forth and inadvertently knocking over more of Risky’s decorations. At the promise of having her purple breasts raspberried Risky Boots simply stood at the foot of the bed, pinching the bridge of her nose and murmuring mostly to herself.

“...the girl’s a moron.” She sighed, her elegant frame sighing in such a way that it sent those purple funbags to shake and settle on her chest. “A complete, total, irredeemable moron.” And yet...she was going to ride that moron until the sounds of their joined pleasure filled the room around them. After snapping herself out of her irritation Risky cast her gaze once more to Shantae, taking a deep breath and letting her nostrils flare in sudden and intense preparation. She stepped up with one foot on the edge of the bed and her fingers flexed as drew near the time to pounce, her heart racing and her nethers moist and filled with desire. She was wearing nothing more than her boots as she clamored up towards the bed, everything else including her hat having long since been deserted. The heel of her boot rolled forward as she took a deep breath, and then...the pounce.

Shantae giggled at the sudden flurry of motion, and of all the times Risky Boots had thrown herself at her in full tilt over the years, that was definitely her favorite. This time Risky wasn’t sporting a sword or a gun or any other weapon; just her own body as she crashed against Shantae’s own and their warm, aroused flesh slammed together. Risky was never a gentle woman by any estimation and that went doubly so for dealing with her nemesis, and so it wasn’t a particular surprise when she moved to get right to the point. There was no kissing, no teasing, not even any true foreplay as Risky straddled Shantae’s waist and moved a hand down to lock her fingers around the genie’s cock. She squeezed to judge its weight and its size and it was enough that Risky gave a nervous gulp; her throat bumping for a second as it dawned on her that...well...that was going inside of her.

“...damn.” She grunted, before giving a simple sigh. “Well, let’s get this over with.” And even though it was bigger than she had anticipated, the pirate drove herself down on the half-genie’s fully erect length.

One of Risky’s eyes closed tight as she forced herself to spread around Shantae’s cock, the other rapidly twitching like the fluttering wings of a moth. She grit her teeth and her hand sunk down into Shantae’s shoulders as she continued to drop, taking inch by inch of the half-genie’s member within the warmth of her pretty purple pussy. She had already gotten an idea for its size through the handjob and blowjob, but having it there in front of her didn’t quite do justice to what it would be like inside of her. She had to force herself down the last few inches and she shuddered the entire time; muscles tight and her entire body having to focus in order to pull it off. Shantae was almost too big for her, but Risky Boots would be damned if she’d ever admit as much. Soon she managed to secure herself down into Shantae’s lap, and as she gazed at the other girl Shantae’s hands moved up to hold her waist. It was clear that the moment of penetration wasn’t merely rough for Risky; Shantae in her own way had been going through a different trial of sorts.

It was the tightest, warmest, most wonderful embrace that her cock had felt yet. A perfect fit that was only a whisper too tight, and a sweet whisper at that. The half-genie was left with a wide smile and her tongue gently hanging forward, her eyes crossing as they rolled back in her head. A heavy blush completed her fuck-addled expression, and her cheeks were left twitching and blushing in the same instant. While Risky had grunted and groaned her way down onto Shantae’s cock, the half-genie herself had gone...ahegao. Half-Genie Ahegao.

“Uh...runt? Hello?” Risky blinked, and snapped her fingers from side to side, waving her hand in front of Shantae’s face. “Are you...uh…” A brief glance back to her tinkerbats, shrugging in confusion as they returned the expression. “Did I sap the life out of you with my voluptuous body and my perfect treasure trove?” A small smile crept across Risky’s face at the thought and she was just about to begin gloating, up until Shantae’s head suddenly snapped forward and the girl gave a loud, wet noise.

“Pbbbbbbbbbbthththt~” Shantae didn’t exactly leave her uniquely intense expression so much as shoved it in between Risky’s breasts, her head snapping back and forth as she drove her face back and forth between them. Those large purple orbs were left swinging back and forth, slapping her head from side to side and making her giggle and gasp. Combined with the intense grip on her brand new magical donger Shantae was in a perfect state of bliss, so happy and joyful that not even Risky’s attempts to push her head away could stop her. The palm on the top of her head, the other hand on her shoulder, both were completely ineffective as Shantae continued to raspberry away. “Ppbbbb! Ptthththt! Rsssssssky Bttttttths!” The giggle that echoed from the cavernous flesh of Risky Boots’ enormous breasts was almost infectious...almost. Even the pirate cracked the faintest hint of a smile, but she was quick to hide it away.

Finally Risky’s hands drew into Shantae’s hair, locking in against her ponytail and pulling her head back. Her now damp and spit-covered breasts squeezed down on Shantae’s clamshells, locking them in place and pinning the half-genie to the headboard. There, Risky towered over her enemy, casting a long shadow as she leaned in dangerously close to the other woman’s lips.

“Stop fucking around and start fucking me.” The pirate ordered, her eyes narrow and her voice not to be questioned. Shantae, a bright blush on her joyful face, couldn’t help but offer one last giggle.

“...what you just said really sounded funny, I mean--oop!” Suddenly there was no time for chatter as Risky took the initiative, pulling herself up on Shantae’s cock only to slam herself back down. Once Shantae released the pleasure of that first penetration could be replicated again and again her mind was left spinning with possibilities and pleasure, and her laughter filled the air between them as she started to get into the fun. Before a few thrusts were done she had even locked her hands down on the sides of Risky’s rump, squeezing firmly on either end and thrusting up into her with big, joyful strikes.

It was some of the best fun Shantae had ever had, and Risky wasn’t far behind. Perhaps the time that she stole enough gold to outfit one of her tinker tubs with eight cannons and four separate galleys was close, but Shantae had already destroyed that ship four tinker tubs ago. But this? The runt couldn’t take this away from her...it was a moment that would connect them for the rest of their lives. And probably the tinkerbats, too, who were understandably interested in watching it all go down.

The two women threw themselves into it; Risky riding on Shantae’s lap while the half-genie enthusiastically thrusted up into her enemy. The two women had drastically different styles and even moods while they fucked; Risky looking as grumpy and stern as ever while Shantae couldn’t stop laughing and smiling. Granted, that might of been because Shantae wasn’t the one having her tender fuckhole impaled on a big waggling wonder wonker, but the difference didn’t matter anyway. No matter how intense Risky glared, no matter how loud Shantae giggled, the two continued to fuck in a flurry of intense desire.

“This is so much fun, Risky!” Shantae beamed, slapping up into the other woman’s hips and driving her member in deep. “You’re so nice to help me out like this! A true friend!”

“Just...Just shut up, twerp!” Risky Boots twitched, her teeth clenched as her pussy struggled to squeeze and milk that impressive member. As she continued to ride she was starting to show signs of fatigue; a line of sweat against her purple brow and a bit of weariness in her knees. She was even breathing heavy, the steady motions of bouncing up and down on Shantae finally getting to her. Thankfully the half-genie was a boundless font of energy, and it was enough to give the pirate an idea. Despite her better judgement she pulled at Shantae’s hair again, rolling straight back and dragging her along for the ride. While she changed positions her legs naturally unfolded and moved to wrap around Shantae’s waist, locking behind her back at the ankles just as she spoke up anew. “Fuck me like this, you dolt! But I swear, if you cum inside of me…” She simply trailed off with an irate grumble while Shantae, deliriously happy and showing it, simply continued to fuck.

In their new position Risky’s boots were hitched against each other, squeezed to the small of Shantae’s back while the hero of Scuttle Town fucked into her with desperate, hungry strikes. Every time Shantae bopped forward she forced her magical member into the other woman’s depths, plunging her deep and hard and sending a wet noise through the room around them. The embrace of Risky’s pussy around Shantae’s cock was still enormously tight and each woman felt it; Risky from an intimate and gasping position and Shantae from a point of...well…

“Ohhh, Risky, feels like you’re gonna just pull me inside by my donger!” Shantae giggled, banging back and forth and sending the sound of slapping flesh filling the room. “You must’ve really been wanting it, because I can’t imagine anything else being so warm and wet and just...just...fun!” Risky once more merely grunted and practically pouted while she was fucked; her arms moving to fold across her chest and a stark scowl spreading over her blushing features. She could lay back and get fucked like Shantae’s personal slut, but she didn’t have to let the other woman know how much she liked it!

Shantae didn’t mind, and kept merrily thrusting away despite Risky’s pouts and fusses. As the thrusting continued the beads of sweat against Shantae’s brow grew a little more intense, and her smile faded to be replaced by a look of clenched strain as she continued to push herself. Her thrusts were faster now, probing even deeper to the point where Risky’s own resolve broke away, and together the two women moaned in a dead heat as their faces drew ever near. From the sidelines the tinkerbats were watching, some even taking bets on whether or not the two would kiss and get it over with, but when their lips were close enough to do so Shantae merely whispered from the back of her throat in a sudden, distinct change of tone.

“...you’re the perfect fit for me, Risky Boots.” The half-genie smirked wide, her eyes flashing with a tiny bit of menace as she quickened her pace. “And you’re the perfect place...to shoot my cum!”

The change that took place in Shantae was subtle but noticeable; even to the pirate pinned underneath her. Risky Boots’ moved her hands up to the half-genie’s shoulders and held onto her again, steadying herself as the beautiful dark skinned dancer quickened her pace more and more. The slapping of flesh, the noise of a wet hole being plunged again and again, those sounds filled the room with more urgency now. The moans and whimpers from the two women had even started to silence, giving way to a chilling silence as they both felt their peaks draw near at a dangerous intensity. Risky Boots knew her body well, and she knew her climax would be...immense. And as for Shantae it was easy to tell that the reaction would very much be the same; something that Risky was only now informed on that it would be shot straight inside of her.

Needless to say she wasn’t pleased, but who could protest in such a moment? Especially with Shantae’s hands moving down to pin her to the bed by her breasts, squeezing and fondly them hard and hungry while she offered her last few thrusts. Realizing that the half-genie had undergone some sort of brief shift in tone Risky merely went along with it, deciding ultimately that one load of half-genie cum inside of her couldn’t be that bad, right?

Right?!

“R...Rssss….Riskeeeee…!” The faintest hint of Shantae’s old self started to spark within her voice in the seconds before their mutual climax, but by that point momentum was carrying them forward. Just before Risky Boots managed to respond Shantae suddenly jerked her head forward, sealing her lips against the other woman’s and giving her a deep and ferocious kiss. She was more confident with her body, more assertive and more dominant as she loomed in close, probing the pirate’s tongue with her own and finishing up with a few more strikes. Risky Boots, despite her intense hatred of the half-genie, was helpless underneath her. With her own senses spinning it was Risky Boots’ turn to go full blown ahegao, her eyes crossing and her cheeks flushing a dark shade of purple as her climax hit. Her agape mouth was kissed and claimed by her most intense rivalry, and in the heat of it all she found herself in the throes of a violent orgasm. Squirting, twitching, her purple flesh lined with goosebumps, and at the very apex of her peak...filled.

Shantae screamed with a sudden burst of energy; her ferocity intensifying for the last four or five strokes as she drove herself to climax. She hilted her member deep inside of Risky and started to release spurt after spurt of her half-genie cum, filling the other woman’s lonely pussy with cream and giving her a warmth that she desperately needed. Surrounding by the clapping of tinkerbats Shantae made Risky Boots her own; fucking her hard and refusing to pull out, choosing instead to flood her purple pussy with cream. Cream that Risky was forced to savor, forced to endure the warmth of, and forced to experience the thrill of having it slip outside of the seam her pussy made with Shantae’s cock.

And with their lips fully pulling away a few seconds later, the pirate was obviously irate. With one eye flashing vividly and her teeth clenched, she balled her hands into fists and shoved the half-genie away from her.

“Stupid runt!” She hissed, pushing aside the strain on her sanity that Shantae’s cum pouring from her pussy caused. “I told you not to go inside! The hell is wrong with you?!”

“I’m sorry, Risky…” Shantae was back to her old self, though significantly sleepier. With her cock finally calming down she looked like all she wanted was a nap; so abundantly and so deeply that she was preparing to doze right there. She curled up in an almost cat-like position at the foot of the bed, bringing her knees up against her chest and letting her naked body get ready to sleep. “It was fun, though. Real real fun. Mmmmyaaaaaaaaaaw...so tired. You...You really tire me out…”

“Hey!” Risky snorted, bringing up to her knees and glaring at the half-genie on her bed. Cum still drooled from her pussy, marking her purple thighs and sending shockwaves across her. “Hey! Twerp, you can’t sleep here! Hey!” She scowled, poking at Shantae’s dozing body with the tip of a finger. “We still have a fight! I’m going to destroy Scuttle Town!”

“Mmmmmsss’fine, just...yaaaaaaaw...just clean up after yer done, Sky…” It was abundantly and obviously clear that there was no getting through to her, and Risky Boots gave a scowl. She flopped back against the headboard, kicked once more at Shantae’s naked body, and gave a tiny grunt. There was no fun in attacking Scuttle Town if Shantae wasn’t there to fight, and there was no fun fighting her if she was so damned tired after their vigorous fucking. It seemed like that night, Risky Boots would need to be content with the creamy display that was still rolling around her pussy, sending sensations of warm wetness through her every time she moved. The pirate sighed, and clicked her tongue as she gave one last glance to Shantae’s naked form.

“...fucking throw her off the ship onto the dock.” Risky ordered, and instantly the tinkerbats moved to do as they were told. “And bring me a towel, will ya?! I’m...I’m fucking dripping down here!”

A few minutes later Shantae would be laying on the dock of Scuttle Town, naked and sleeping as peacefully as ever. The newest tinkertub would be at sea, and Risky Boots would be trying to squeeze out the oodles of genie goodness goo that had been fired up into her. It was an odd day for Sequin Land, but things would only become even stranger in the morning.

She was only half-genie hero, but in the morning Shantae would have a full on magical morning boner.

End of Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


	3. A Quiet Evening with Mr. Donger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shantae's working hard, studying up on old genie books to see if she can get to the bottom of her brand new cock. Studying sure is boring, though, and jerking off is always a good time! Just what does a half-genie fantasize about while she tugs her magic wand? Find out now!

Shantae’s Magical Genie Penis  
Chapter Three: A Quiet Evening with Mr. Donger  
-By Drace Domino

Just how did a girl get rid of a magical meat rod that kept refusing to behave? Shantae wasn’t sure, but she had been doing her homework in the search for answers. After waking up unceremoniously on the pier in Scuttle Town, the poor half-Genie soon realized that everything she had done with Risky was for nothing! Her newfound member was still right where Risky had left it, and to make matters worse it was still hard! With a whimper the young woman had returned home that night since Risky Boots had abandoned the battle, and Shantae was certain that nobody else in Scuttle Town would be quite as trashy as her to be so eager and willing to help out. Sometimes, Risky Boots’ sleaziness was an advantage, she had to admit.

It was a long evening that kept the girl tossing and turning throughout the night, and as soon as she had woken up in the morning she had sought out the help of those closest to her. Uncle Mimic had been the target of an admittedly awkward conversation, but when he failed to come up with any ideas of his own he suggested that Shantae research the issue with books from the town’s library. After all, genies had been a part of the world for centuries, and there was bound to be some documentation about them sprouting sudden rods that made it difficult to sleep!

What followed was a long, frustrating day in which the poor thing had to bounce about town back and forth. In order to get the book on magical genie lore she needed to borrow Sky’s library card, but Sky had leant it to the busty Squidsmith, who was using it to borrow a sausage cookbook that was stolen by --- suffice to say, it was Shantae’s typical afternoon. Get an item to bring to someone to get a different item to bring to someone else, each of them more ridiculous than the next and ultimately culminating in her getting what she wanted. Under normal circumstances Shantae didn’t mind helping out! It made her smile to bring a pair of fancy sunglasses to the spa girl in return for a large wheel of cheese which she’d give to a talking dog in exchange for a mermaid’s ponytail. Nonsensical item exchange quests were like seventy-five percent of a town genie’s job, but it felt like every step along the way she got more and more frustrated. Why was every woman in town so busty?! Why did they all talk so sweet and smell so good?! From the Squidsmith which was an absolute amazon of a woman to the lady that always had a jug on her head...she hadn’t realized until that day just how attractive her town was. It didn’t make the travelling about the city any easier, but finally she had the book in hand. By the time she was finished running things around town it was already dark out, and it was within her tiny home at the edge of the city that Shantae was finally allowed to relax.

“Whew. What a day…” The sweet young thing murmured, settling down into her large, comfortable bed. She had already slipped into her matching set of pajamas and let her hair fall away from its ponytail, framing her face in adorable and messy waves. As she sat with her legs crossed in the middle of the mattress her hands held the book she had borrowed firmly, and she slowly laid it out to begin working on her research. “Now to get to the bottom of this! Before the mayor finds out and kicks me out of town again…”

He had kicked her out for sillier things, that much was true.

From there, Shantae was finally afforded a few moments of peace to study. Her feet were sore from running back and forth across town all day, but on the plus side it had given her the distraction she needed to keep her member in check. It had been a throbbing annoyance throughout the entire day, but at least she had been keeping busy enough to not focus on it. Now that she sat there in bed reading over the book; however, she couldn’t help but let her mind start to wonder.

Granted, the book itself wasn’t doing her any favors. Detailed sketches of busty genies shaking their wonderful curves were on practically every page, some of them even without their stylish genie clothes! When she came across the first of them her eyes went wide, swallowing down a hard, heavy gulp as her fingers moved out to tease across the pages. She traced the line of one of the naked genies laid out before her, reading to herself while trying to keep her senses in check.

“At a certain point in every genie’s life, they’re presented with a crossroads. A crossroads, and a truly epic monster cock.” Shantae blinked, and gently murmured to herself as she rolled her eyes. “...that’s a little on the nose, but...accurate. I wonder what this crossroads it’s talking about means?”

Again her eyes scanned over the page, reading further into the notes transcribed before her. Unfortunately she wasn’t able to finish a single sentence until her eyes drifted over to the side once more, pulled by the curves of the sketched genies lying before her. They were...gorgeous. The sort of women she hoped she would become one day. Elegantly beautiful, busty with wide and wonderful hips that were made for shaking and dancing, and in the case of the ones that were drawn without their pants...well…

“...those are truly epic monster cocks.” Shantae murmured, flipping a page and widening her eyes even further. A detailed picture of a powerful genie was laid out before her, an impressive and meaty member sticking out from her lap with two separate human girls on their knees before her. They looked to be servicing her with their mouths the same way Risky had helped her out last night, though instead of Risky’s grumpy scowl the girls were smiling wide and joyful. The next page continued the story with the two girls stretched out on a bed with the genie claiming them both, all three of them wearing the happiest grins Shantae had ever seen. Her throat tightened as she continued through the pages, reading when she could manage to tear her eyes away from that enticing imagery.

“...the genie has to learn to...control...impulses…” Murmur murmur, stare stare.

“...it’s a tool of profound power...one that can...charm and sway…” Whisper whisper, throb throb.

It went on like that for a few more moments, with Shantae only half reading the words and only one quarter paying attention. She remained seated while she read but her lap was already tensing up considerably, her own epic monster cock starting to throb with a heavy weight. She wasn’t just tenting her pajamas; she soon realized, she was literally poking through them. Out of the front flap at the lap of her pajamas her member was sticking straight out; at the same time reminding her of her situation while also reaffirming her wise decision to purchase PJs that had the fly at the front. And to think, she had only bought them for the...fly style.

“Oh. Uh...hello. Donger. Ms. Donger.” Shantae blinked, and stared straight down into the tip of her throbbing cock. “I suppose it’d be...Mr. Donger, actually. Uh...you don’t really look like you’re going to go away anytime soon, and while I’d like to...y’know, study and figure out what to do, you’re also not going to make that easy, are you?” She waited for a response, and when none came she jostled her hips from side to side so her cock would literally shake its head.

“That’s what I thought.” Shantae sighed, and nibbled down on her bottom lip for a long, lingering moment. “Well...this book isn’t making it easy, either. I mean...do all genies do this?” She flipped another page to see the threesome from before, the genie holding up the legs of one girl while the other drank cum from her pussy. The sight of it made Shantae tense with even more hunger and pleasure, even though she still didn’t quite understand it all. Sex was strange to her; knew and foreign to her naive senses, but it was admittedly intriguing on a level she had never imagined. “Do all genies get two girls? I mean...I’m a half-genie, think that would mean I’d get just one? I’d be happy with that. I never really knew I wanted one before, but...uh...yum.”

With a soft sigh Shantae gazed over the pictures anew, and then to her throbbing cock. There was a glistening bead of precum at the tip, and the tension built into the shaft was making it even harder for her to concentrate. With a gentle hand she let her fingers leave the book to move out to grasp it, slowly curling her hand around the width and shuddering from the sensation. It was a...unique experience for her, feeling the warmth and the weight within her grasp, feeling the steady pulse of her heartbeat through that massive member. As she locked her hand around it and closed her fingers, she spoke up once more in a timid and almost worried voice.

“Well, I...I suppose I could try to do what Risky did.” She mused, tilting her head and speaking in a cautious tone. “I mean, it was just her hand at first, and it definitely helped. Maybe I could just...push dowwwwwwwwwwmigosh that already feels so good!” Her cheeks immediately blushed as she stroked her member down, pulling back against it so the head bulged and throbbed forward. Her glistening tip seemed to release an even denser coat of precum, and her breathing went hot and ragged from that very first squeeze. With her hand hilting her lap against the fabric of her pajamas Shantae finally gave a small smile, the first hint of self-pleasure finally creeping into her thoughts. “Okay...this...maybe this won’t be so bad after all?”

What came next was the awkward motions of a first-time masturbator, stroking her cock up and down with an inexperienced but eager hand. Her grip remained steadfast as she toyed with herself, her breath catching in the back of her throat and her hips rocking into her grip. She was sloppy about it at first, failing to stroke herself in a smooth fashion, but the more she did it the more the motions seemed to fall into place. Steady strokes from the base to the tip were getting to be more natural to her hand, and when she found herself at a happy rhythm with pleasure pooling all around her she couldn’t help but let her joy overflow. Her smile was wide and she even gave a delighted laugh; a stark contrast from her frustration and worry just a few minutes ago.

“Ha ha ha, whee!” Shantae giggled, bouncing up and down in the bed while she pounded her member in happy strokes. “This...this is really fun! Keep it up, Mr. Donger!” It wasn’t quite fun on the same level as her time with Risky was, but it already blew anything else she had ever done in her own bed out of the water. As her bed squeaked underneath her Shantae simply continued to ride, her toes curling and her body lined with goosebumps underneath the thin fabric of her pajamas. Her member throbbed harder and harder while she worked, and when the young woman’s eyes pulled away from her rod she found them drifting back to the book once more.

That genie in all of the pictures, the beautiful amazon of a woman that had been with those girls...she was all through the rest of the pages as well. Different girls were with her, but they seemed to be enjoying her member just as much. As she flipped through the pages she learned about all sorts of new positions that she hadn’t speculated with Risky Boots, and each one made her mind spin more and more. That genie in the book was a beautiful and glorious specimen if there ever was one, but she was no slouch either! She could dance, she knew she was downright adorable, and she had saved the city on countless occasions! Surely, Shantae had earned a little sugar for herself!

It didn’t take much of a jump from that way of thinking for Shantae to openly find herself fantasizing about the images in the book, replacing the faces and the bodies with ones more familiar to her. That picture of the genie with an adorable short-haired girl in her lap, riding on her own Mr. Donger? Why couldn’t that be her and the pretty girl that runs the spa? The mere thought made Shantae’s body shudder in aching delight, and she found herself fantasizing about those pretty breasts the spa girl likely hid underneath her top, or how she would look glistening with water. Refill her hearts? More like...she gave Shantae a...heart on.

But that wasn’t all! The picture of the genie girl giving it to some other human from behind? Shantae could soooo so herself in that position with the Squidsmith. That towering butch beauty on her hands and knees with her big, round rear positioned right behind Shantae, those glorious breasts swinging back and forth with every thrust of the dancer’s hips. It was an almost comical thought considering the height difference between them, but Shantae was sure she could make it work. After all, if she was anything like the other genies she had an epic monster cock, and that was exactly what it was meant to be used for! She could just imagine how tight that blacksmith would be wrapped around her, how loud she would be when she was pounded from behind, and if she’d let Shantae cream inside of her just like Risky did!

Well...technically Risky hadn’t let her, she had just done it anyway. And to heck with the Squidsmith’s wishes, she’d give it to her, too! Why wouldn’t everyone want to be filled with her magical half-genie cock cream?!

“Mmmph...s...so good…” Shantae was breathing heavier now, her attention mixing between the pages on the book, her own lewd fantasies, and the sight of her throbbing cock while she pumped it. Her hips were bouncing back and forth more readily now, and she paused only long enough to suddenly and impulsively spit on the tip of her length. As it slowly smeared across the rest she shuddered again, and the sight of that glistening spit on her rod reminded her of the blowjob Risky Boots had given her. But what if Risky wasn’t the only one?! What if Sky had been there, too? The two of them, working their mouths back and forth on her, their tongues touching and teasing all over her half-genie member? Maybe when Shantae came they could even kiss with all of it in their mouths, just like the girls in the book!

Why...she could bring enemies together with the powers of her magical cock! She could change the world! She could...she could totally get off!

More fantasies filled Shantae’s mind, and the book encouraged her to engage in fantasy after fantasy. From fucking the Squidsmith from behind to pinning down the jugheaded woman and fucking her from above, those images all flashed in Shantae’s mind as clear as day. The sound of her hand rapidly pounding up and down against her member filled the air around her, and the heady scent of her own lust started to flood her senses. She was more excited than she had been since...well, since last night with Risky, and she wasn’t about to let go of her grip until she found a relief similar to that which Risky had given her. If the book was any indication, genies were creatures of pleasure and delight, and she was happy to finally be discovering it for herself!

“Mmph...mmmmnn...s...suck me...suck me, girls…” She hissed through her teeth, her eyes closing as she fell into yet another deep, happy fantasy. Why did she have to settle for one girl, or even two?! Why couldn’t she have Risky, Sky, and even Rottytops all there on their knees in front of her, sharing her cock?! Rottytops was a busty girl; don’t think for a second that she hadn’t noticed, and in the fantasy playing out in Shantae’s mind those perky green tits were getting fondled by Risky. All three of them were licking and slurping down on Shantae’s member, and when she hit her peak within her imagination she plastered all three of their faces with cum. They were so happy! Laughing, giggling, kissing one another...sharing the joy of a bath of genie cream!

But that wasn’t all! Why would it be?! In another corner of her imagination the Squidsmith was drinking the cum out of the spa girl’s pussy, while already getting fucked by Shantae from behind again. Look at her! That big beauty just couldn’t get enough of it! Drinking it down with her mouth and receiving a hefty load in her pussy; what a pure, unbridled slut she was! A slut for genie cock. Just...Just like all of them.

Shantae suddenly felt her body tense up; her back arching as she hit her wild and unexpected peak. When she felt her cock begin to throb she suddenly pushed herself up to her knees, pumping at her length harder and harder until she felt the tip start to erupt with cum. Her eyes opened up to see the heavy load begin to pump out, her cheeks darkening as she watched it all pour free. Just like with Risky the load was copious and heavy, several jets of white squirting forward in celebration of her release. Pleasure echoed down Shantae’s entire body and the young woman quivered and trembled in the aftermath, her breathing hot and heavy and her long hair sticking to her cheeks and forehead from the glistening layer of sweat. When she finished her cum-covered fingers pulled away from her softening shaft, and she finally was able to make sense of the scene before her. She had...poured so damned much out. Cum all over her sheets, her pillow, her...her book!?

“No! No no no! Ohhh, darnit!” Shantae suddenly gasped, gazing down at the library book she had just defaced with cum. “Nooo, I hope I didn’t ruin it, the mayor will kick me out for sure!” As she reached out to tend to the pages of the cum-covered book; however, something started to happen. She didn’t get her fingers within an inch of the thing before the book began to glow, and a warm light started to fill the room with it as the centerpiece. The half-genie immediately gasped and her eyes went wide, and she froze in place in the presence of what she instantly recognized as genie magic.

“Wh...What’s...what’s happening…” Her voice was hushed and quiet as if expecting an answer, and she received one in the form of the page shifting before her. The lines of the sketch; the picture of that genie girl befouling a pretty human woman started to separate and move, as if they were inspired by the plaster of cum to reconfigure themselves in a new position. As the magical light died down and the cum Shantae had plastered over the pages vanished, she was left with what looked like a small fragment of a map. A piece of a puzzle, as it were, revealed thanks to the pure white cream of a half-genie’s cum.

“...oh goodness.” Shantae whispered, and her eyes poured over the page. It was just a fragment, a small piece of a larger picture, but she was smart enough to know that it was important. Whatever this map was...it could lead her to answers. She barely even hesitated as she reached out a hand and ripped the page straight from the book, setting aside the piece of the map and flipping to a whole new page. A new picture of a genie fucking a new girl was exposed to her, and Shantae giggled as she braced herself up on her knees once more. Her hand slapped down to the side of her cock and she took a tight grip, bracing herself as she prepared to get to work anew. There were more pieces of the map to collect, and plenty more pictures of genies to beat off on! If she was going to find answers, she had better get to work!

Thankfully, her imagination was particularly vivid that night...and Mr. Donger was eager to oblige. Soon she’d jerk off over every page in the book to reveal as much of the map as she could...and probably once on Sky’s library card, too, just for the thrill of it.

End of Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Shant-yay! Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> [Make sure to check me out on tumblr sometime, hotstuff!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


	4. Sky's the Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who here hasn't wanted to fuck Sky in the rear? That's right - nobody. EVERYONE has wanted a piece of that butt. Only Shantae had the nerve, the determination, and the genie cock to make it happen.

Shantae’s Magical Genie Penis  
Chapter Four: Sky’s the Limit  
-by Drace Domino

“I don’t know about this one, Shantae.” Sky scowled as she gazed down at the map she had been given; a slightly-sticky piece of paper with what looked to be a very old drawing on it. The blonde nibbled her bottom lip for a brief second as she tried to make proper sense of it, before looking back up at the half-genie that had come to see her. “This place looks pretty far, further than either of us have ever gone. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Please, Sky, I just have to!” Shantae practically bounced with each word, rocking back and forth on her heels. It was the fresh early morning after her adventure alone with the book, after an evening of furiously pumping her length to climax after climax. She had somehow managed to jerk herself to a point where she could get to sleep, but no sooner did she wake up was the thing misbehaving within her pants once more. Even now as she talked to Sky; the busty beauty that could help her follow the map, her member throbbed against the front of her smooth, silk pants. It was hard for her to even imagine a time when she thought those elegant dancer pants felt baggy or loose...nowadays, they were all tight around the lap every single minute. “If I don’t get to the bottom of what’s going on with my body, I just...I don’t know what I’ll do! I even took help from Risky earlier, and she’s a lunatic!” In response Sky gave a simple sigh, and once more looked down at the map.

“I mean, I guess if it’s that desperate, we can give it a shot…” She shrugged at last, though concern was still lining her voice. “Especially if it’s so bad you’ve had to get help from that damned pirate. We’ll take care of you, Shantae. You always take care of us, after all.” With a small smile pressed against her pretty features Sky gazed up at her friend once more, and stepped up close enough to pat the genie’s shoulder. Though it was a benign and friendly gestured Shantae’s body responded with a surge of arousal; a steady throbbing within her pants that only continued as Sky lingered close. She fidgeted uncomfortably and could even feel her member slipping out of the front of her pants, unwilling to be restrained by the waistband anymore. To prevent drawing attention to it Shantae merely stood frozen in place, giving Sky a static smile with wide, stunned eyes while she spoke. “Don’t worry. Let me get some stuff together, and we’ll head out right away. By the way, might want to be careful with this map...it feels sticky. And it kind of smells.”

“Ah...y...yes, ha...old book and all.” Shantae chuckled in response with a suspicious voice, plucking a corner of the map from Sky as the young woman turned around. The blonde moved over to her stockpile of supplies and almost immediately went to work, snatching up an open rucksack and moving to load up on food for themselves and Wrench. Within the privacy of her aviary she bent down wide from the waist, her rump lifting up into the air while she worked. Shantae, with a quiver still running down her spine from Sky’s closeness, simply stared ahead with the same enormous eyes.

There was a great deal of conflict going on within the young half-genie that morning. She was embarrassed about Sky noticing the sticky nature of the map, but surely she couldn’t of guessed just why it was sticky. After all, just guessing that Shantae had been slapping her cock like a red assed monkey on a banana boat was a bit of a leap to make! Still, the knowledge that just recently that page had been coated in her cream before moving to Sky’s fingers...it did something to the half-genie. And when she looked forward to the other edge of the room where she witnessed her friend bending over, her rear lifted and tightly gripped within the confines of ferociously tight white pants...it was hard for Shantae to maintain much level of control at all. She had totally forgot about tucking her cock back into her pants and by now it had flopped out fully of its own free will, slipping up and over the waistband of her pants and hanging there fully exposed and thick. Its head was glistening with pre and pointing squarely at Sky’s rump, as if it was a divining rod for pleasure and awkward social situations. At any moment Sky could turn around and see that Shantae’s cock was just hanging out to say hello, and yet the half-genie simply stood there slack jawed with her hands at her side, her eyes focused on that lovely rear in those tight, tight pants.

Why were they even allowed to sell pants so tight?! It should’ve been against Scuttle Town law. Did everyone that have a big honkin’ flesh pole hanging from their lap feel like this when they saw Sky? Shantae had never really noticed her friend’s beauty before, but looking ahead at that well sculpted rump she couldn’t think of anything else. Even the map slipped from her loose fingers as she completely forgot about the reason she was there that morning, enchanted as she was by Sky’s flawless ass. Her mouth opened to speak but she couldn’t find any words, and the more Sky shuffled about collecting her supplies the more that round package swung back and forth, back and forth, like a hypnotic image swirling before her.

“Hey, while I’m stocking up on food how about you run to the store and get us some rope just in case-eeeeoeooooo what the flying fuck are you doing?!”

Sky’s voice had started casual and thoughtful and ending on a sudden cry that filled the room, the direct result of Shantae dropping to her knees. Without giving the other woman any warning or asking any permissions Shantae lunged forward, slapping her surprisingly strong hands against the sides of Sky’s ass and cramming her face forward into the tiny cleft between her thighs. It was a motion of pure impulse and instinct, her magical member calling the shots in that moment. As she dropped down to her knees she could only offer a pathetic whimper as she lunged forward, and Sky remained clutched and frozen in place while Shantae groped her ass and opened her mouth against the fabric covering her friend’s crotch.

“I’m...I’m sho shorry...Shky…” Shantae practically blubbered while she worked, her mouth opening and her tongue trailing forward. With her nose and mouth buried against the space at Sky’s lap, she could pick up on the deepest scents of her friend as filtered by the fabric of her clothes. Each bit of it made her more and more excited, and when she trailed her tongue up and down across those pants she could swear she could taste the sweetness of her flavor. Even more noticeable was Sky’s own quivering; her knees buckling and her muscles twitching from the sudden and unexpected assault. While the blonde remained stunned into silence Shantae just kept at it, licking and licking as she offered nothing more than a pathetic whimper. “It jusht...looked...sho...good…”

“F...For fuck’s sakes, Shantae, you just...you just can’t do that!” Sky hissed, looking over her shoulder and snapping at the other girl. While she remained perched in place her hands fell to her knees, hoping to keep herself up and maybe even find the strength to pull away. The latter she soon found was impossible; her knees were far too weak and her breath was already difficult to claim. As she crouched there within the confines of her admittedly revealing outfit, goosebumps lined against the exposed portion of her belly and the smooth shoulders leading into lovely, tanned arms. Though Shantae often caught most of the eyes in town Sky herself was no slouch, and the sight of the two of them in such a situation would’ve been enough to blow the minds of nearly anyone in Scuttle Town. “Stop...Stop it!”

For the moment Shantae wasn’t listening, and her hands tightened against Sky’s ass while she kept licking in slow and hungry strikes. The crotch of Sky’s pants were now wet from her spit and the young woman’s legs were trembling all the more, threatening to collapse at any minute from the sudden assault. While the half-genie teased she could tell Sky’s pussy was responding in kind; shivering through the fabric and even offering up its own bit of wetness. Soon there was moisture from both ends assaulting the fabric of her pants, and when Shantae spoke it was with a gentle and pleading tone, one laced with intense desire and need.

“P...Please, Sky?” Shantae whimpered, her now-throbbing member swinging back and forth and drooling a long, thick line of precum to the floor of Sky’s home. “We’ve known each other so long, can’t you do this for me? I mean...you said it yourself…” She buried her face against the girl’s ass for a few more long, licking seconds before continuing. “You’d take care of me…”

“I...I did say that, but I didn’t mean...f...fuck…” Sky whimpered once more, before finally letting her resolve break. With a slow push back with her hips the blonde started to angle herself down, letting her hands leave her knees and make a beeline for the floor below. Soon she was resting on her palms and her knees with her ass still lifted, still deeply connected against Shantae’s quivering tongue and firm, hungry grasp. “Fine, Shantae, do it…” She murmured, and gave a slightly nervous swallow. “...been a while anyway...you can...you can take my pants off…”

The giggle that followed was one of pure delight, and it was difficult for Sky not to feel at least a little bit happy about the joy she gave her friend. Shantae had been there for Scuttle Town time and time again, and if letting her continue along this lewd path made her feel better, well, there were definitely worse things. Besides, Sky could hardly deny just how wet Shantae’s licking had made her even through the fabric of her pants, and the fact that the half-genie had simply invited herself to do it triggered something in Sky she wasn’t entirely certain she understood. Shantae taking what she wanted had...excited her, and she was almost afraid to mentally explore what that said about her.

Hell, she didn’t even think she’d like a girl doing her thing down there, but as Shantae tugged her pants down she was undeniably wet, perhaps even more so than she had ever been. Shantae was beaming and giggling still while she yanked Sky’s pants lower and lower, finally letting them pool around the woman’s knees where she rest on the floor. Her panties had gone along for the ride and hitched somewhere in the middle of Sky’s thighs, showing fully just how wet they were. After giving the garment a tiny glance with an excited gaze, Shantae pulled her vision forward and practically gasped at the beauty before her. Sky on hands and knees offering up her ass; showing every curve in perfect beauty and with a tiny mound of slick, tasty flesh nestled in between her thighs. It was almost like looking at the sun; Shantae was nearly afraid to look directly at it. Apparently, Sky must’ve had Wrench take her someplace private when it was sunny out, because that beautiful tanned flesh didn’t have the faintest hint of a bikini line. Just beautifully toned, tanned skin as far as Shantae could witness.

“...holy freaking buttcups.” Shantae whispered in something close to reverence, and immediately shoved her face forward. Once more her hands slapped against Sky’s rear, though this time Sky could feel each finger sinking in against the soft, pliable flesh of her ass. As Shantae gripped her she pulled those cheeks apart to provide her more room to work, and her eager, open mouth first locked against the tight button of Sky’s ass. While Sky was left gasping under the realization that her ass was the first place her half-genie friend went to, Shantae merely trailed her tongue forward and battered it back and forth with a wild enthusiasm, slurping and teasing and soaking that tight rear entrance with unmitigated glee.

“Sh...Shantae, you...wow…” Sky could merely whimper, her eyes rolling back in her head as she felt her friend work. For years she had seen Shantae as this image of flawless innocence; sweet and childlike and naive. Now here she was, bent on her hands and knees feeding her ass to the same girl. Shantae’s licks were ravenous in desire and it left trickles of spit cascading down Sky’s curves, sliding along the insides of her thighs to rush across the edges of her pussy. She quivered, she shook, she allowed goosebumps to dance along her flesh, but she was done trying to talk Shantae out of it. If the girl really wanted to eat her ass and pussy that bad, Sky wouldn’t resist. They were friends, after all! “You’re so...eager…”

“It’s my new donger…” Shantae whimpered in response, and as if on queue her member twitched at its name. That thread of precum was still drooling from the tip, forming a tiny puddle underneath the head, proof of her steady excitement. Her cock would need some attention before the morning was over but for now Shantae was utterly obsessed; filled with a ravenous desire to lick at Sky’s ass and nethers until she heard her friend cry out in bliss. When her tongue lowered to start working back and forth across Sky’s pussy she offered another tiny murmur, and as she did so her breath teased on the outside of Sky’s lips and sent a quiver of cold rushing through her. “I can’t...I can’t help myself…”

“...seems like you’re pretty good at helping yourself.” Sky simply murmured, before pushing her hips back against her friend’s mouth. Her palms slid firmly against the ground and she silently hopped that it would be a slow business day that morning; that nobody would need a package delivered or mail sent. It’d be difficult to explain why a thick cocked half-genie was eating her ass in the middle of her shop, and probably even more difficult to write down a delivery address while Shantae kept doing it. With a whimper Sky put the thought out of mind as she rolled her hips from side to side, helping to teach the half-genie where to lick while she let her voice quiver forward once more. “Just like that, Shantae. You’re doing great. More...just like that.”

She had quickly gone from trying to talk Shantae out of her actions to openly encouraging her, and as much as Sky would’ve liked to claim it was because it had been a while for her, the truth was Shantae was talented. Very talented, in fact, to the point that the blonde was a little irate that none of the men she had ever been with had treated her so well. Though Shantae was admittedly inexperienced and her motions were nothing short of chaotic, there was a skill as she licked over pussy and ass alike, a skill that was born through nothing short of sheer passion and desire. She didn’t have to offer to blow Shantae in order to get her pussy licked, nor did she feel like the half-genie was merely counting down the minutes before she could stop. The cute little guardian of Scuttle Down was an enthusiastic cunteater, and that was rarer than the rarest egg. She’d probably be too stubborn to tell Shantae once it was over, but more than a few times in the ensuing minutes she found herself wondering how she could get that sort of treatment every morning.

Shantae might’ve been the one getting breakfast, but it was Sky that was getting a great start to her day.

The more Shantae licked, the more Sky forgot about any hesitations she had ever fostered. Her head was spinning while her friend’s eager tongue worked up and down across her holes, teasing both her ass and her pussy with an unpredictable affection. Shantae’s general inexperience and her outright enthusiasm for her work made sure that the entire thing was wild and chaotic, and it was just the sort of pleasure Sky needed after a relative personal drought. Her cheeks had gone flush red from excitement and her voice carried out in a series of whimpers, each one rising higher and higher than the last. When she finally found a striking orgasm her thighs tensed up in a sudden shockwave of pleasure, her fingers sliding against the ground as her pussy started to twitch. Those delicate folds were already glistening with Shantae’s spit but soon was slickened further by a quick squirt; an involuntary burst of Sky’s nectar from the heat that swept over her. That squirt landed squarely against the fabric of her panties hanging at the midpoints of her thighs, dousing them even further with her delight.

Even though Sky had just struck a wild orgasm, Shantae’s mouth continued to work. She gave her friend’s pussy a brief rest but still focused squarely on her ass, sealing her lips against that entrance and swirling her tongue around in a few wild circles. A groan of arousal slipped from the half-genie’s throat while she did so, and her member throbbed steadily and hungrily all the while. By now it was sticking straight up and was as hard as she had ever remembered it, and she would’ve thrown herself in against Sky’s folds if it wasn’t for her newfound addiction. The taste of her friend’s pussy and rear were unexpected treats to the protector of Scuttle Town, and for the moment she was able to hold herself off from the straining pleasure of her cock. She slurped and licked, nibbled and kissed, and the entire time she went at Sky’s body with an outright desire that few could muster. She was tireless and determined, and didn’t stop even when Sky gave a sobbing moan that nearly made her melt into her second climax.

It wasn’t until three violent climaxes later that Shantae finally stopped, her mouth pulling from her friend’s nethers and leaving her something of a twitching mess. Sky’s panties were utterly soaked after catching a pool of squirted nectar, and her entire body was left sensitive and raw. As soon as Shantae finished she more or less slumped down flat onto her belly, a quivering mass of sensitive flesh that was still left completely overwhelmed. She was breathing heavy, her nethers were rapidly spasming in aftershocks, and she couldn’t even form a response when she heard her friend whisper from behind her.

“Sky…” Shantae’s voice was whiny and desperate, almost pleading in nature. “...that was fun, but I...I need help too…”

“Heffefuffle...smeeeessssdn…” If Sky was trying to offer actual words, they were completely indiscernible. Instead she simply raised a hand up and closed it into a fist, with a trembling thumb pointed upward to give Shantae the go-ahead. She’d be happy to let the half-genie fuck her for a bit, but damned if she could find the strength to say as much after a litany of the most intense orgasms she had enjoyed in her life. As soon as she gave the go ahead; however, Shantae’s eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together with thundering glee.

“Eeeee! Thanks, Sky, you’re the best friend a gal could have!” She exclaimed with a bright and cheerful tone, and her hands suddenly lunged down once more. She hooked her grip against the pants still hitched around Sky’s knees, and without any further request started to yank them down. In her eagerness her natural half-genie strength took things a little too far, and by the time Sky’s panties and pants were tossed aside they had gone through a few rips and tears. Oh well! What was a torn crotch and a ripped pants leg when Sky’s ass probably looked wonderful in any pair she put on?! Sky even gave a tiny murmur of dissent when she heard her pants getting ripped, but she was far too much of a melty mess of wet puss to do anything about it. Instead, she pushed her palms flat to the floor and started to lift, taking a deep breath and moving to present herself forward. By the time Shantae’s hands slapped against her waist, she gave a satisfied sigh and prepared to feel Shantae’s cock deep inside of her tight, wet, tender, shaved puss-

Shove, slam, pinch! The half-genie’s cock plunged deeply, instantly, and joyfully into Sky’s ass. The blonde froze up suddenly from the impact; one of her eyes twitching while her voice caught in her throat. Her rear instantly locked down around that member as its impressive inches were shoved into her valley, and she could barely make a tiny squeaking noise as she was forced to get accustomed to the impact. Thankfully, all the work Shantae had done on her ass made the penetration a little smoother, but still...that was a lot of cock. A lot of cock shoved into a whole she hadn’t expected it to be wedged into. From the sounds of it, neither did Shantae.

“Sky, I’m so sorry! I missed!” Shantae gasped, though she kept herself hilted within her friend’s ass. Her hands were still tight about Sky’s waist, keeping her in place as if she didn’t know what to do next and was afraid of making any wrong moves. “I’m...I’m still getting used to it! I thought I had it lined up but I totally whiffed it! Darn it, why couldn’t this have happened to Risky instead?! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s...whew...it’s okay, Shantae!” Sky finally found the strength to look over her shoulder, and give her friend a little smile. After a nervous swallow echoed down her throat she gave her friend a little nod, and another trembling thumbs up. “It feels...good. Good and big. So just keep at it, okay?”

“Are...Are you su-”

“Shantae, fuck me in the ass this instant!” Sky suddenly snapped, before pressing her palms flat to the floor once more. “Before I change my damn mind!”

“Y-Yes ma’am!” It was all the instruction the half-genie needed. Swiftly Shantae’s hips flew back only to push forward once more, plunging her cock again into the depths of Sky’s rump. It was just as tight and glorious as the first time, and now Shantae was no longer held back by the sudden concern for her friend that she had felt previously. If Sky was ordering her to do plunge her magical genie prong up her rump, then surely Sky was fully prepared for the ramifications! The thick, hard, throbbing ramifications. Shantae’s hands tightened against Sky’s waist as she began to thrust back and forth, pleasure nearly overwhelming her. All of the mouth work she had done for Sky was paying off in spades now, and she could feel her spit easing against the seam between her shaft and the other woman’s ass. Sky was left howling; her voice finding itself just long enough to let loose with a lewd stream of cries and whimpers, all of them begging for more of Shantae’s member. The harder the half-genie went the more Sky seemed to crave it, gasping and even giggling as the tip of the other girl’s length found her very deepest parts.

Right there in the center of Sky’s home, Shantae threw herself into her dear friend with reckless enthusiasm. First Risky Boots, and now Sky?! What other holes would her new cock lead her into, she couldn’t be sure, but it was already clear to the girl that the magic of the genies was guiding her into something altogether wonderful. She had already found the best part of Risky Boots with her cock, and now her friendship with Sky was hitting an all new level. Was there anything a magical girlcock couldn’t do?! Shantae giggled with the possibilities, and as the steady rutting of Sky’s rear continued she even grew a bit more fierce. Her thrusts were harder now, driven by pure passion and desire, and every time she plunged down the sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the air around them. She leaned forward on her toes to get a little more momentum, and before long Sky’s arms and head were laying on the floor directly, the girl’s ass lifted so she could be drilled hard against the ground.

“Ohhh, oh Sky, your butt’s the best!” Shantae gasped, slamming forward with such ferocity she accidentally hair-whipped Sky against her shoulder, leaving a tiny red welt. Even that sudden strike seemed to delight the submissive blonde, who gasped and groaned and tightened her ass around that massive member. Shantae didn’t apologize this time; though she did let her eyes fall against that red welt and fuel her desires even further. She knew that Sky wasn’t in any position to respond, and so the half-genie let her inexperienced but enthusiastic voice take control. “I...I want to fuck your butt more often! If I can’t figure out what’s going on with me, then I’m just gonna use your butt to feel better every day!”

Shantae’s voice carried a sweetness with it, but there was a dominant tone hiding within it that spoke of the true passions growing inside of her. Genie cock was meant to be enjoyed; after all, by both the genies themselves and the humans that were fortunate enough to encounter them, and somewhere deep inside of Shantae the darker hunger of the moment burned inside of her. She thrust down fiercely and deeply, relishing in the sound of Sky’s squeaks and gasps, and when she felt her own peak drawing near she finally spoke up once more. More promises of Sky’s future submission, more oaths that the blonde would have plenty of time with that big, thick half-genie cock in the future.

“And we’ll do it on the trip, too!” She swore, as her cock ached against the tight walls of Sky’s ass. “In fact, I’m gonna...I’m gonna make you pull over during lunch, and shove it in your mouth! Whatcha got to say about that, huh? Huh?!”

Sky, aside from desperate moans as she fell into tremendous climax, had very little to say about it. Even Shantae’s newfound dominance served to excite the blonde beyond measure, and soon her pussy was spasming without any outside stimulus caressing it. Every twitch of pleasure, every drip of nectar, was a direct result of how fiercely Shantae was fucking her ass. She squirted again and this time her panties weren’t there to catch the spray, leaving the floor of her home marked with her glaze right alongside the precum Shantae had dripped all over. As she screamed in mad and desperate glee Shantae found her own peak to join her, and together the two women enjoyed their connection while thrilling highs ran through them. Suddenly Shantae’s cock shoved itself down to the hilt as she began to unload, and the moment sent a warm rush of gooey cream straight into Sky’s private entrance.

Sky twitched; her eyes only half open as those squirts of cum filled her ass. Shantae’s member ached against her walls so tightly that the half-genie couldn’t of pulled herself free even if she wanted, frozen as she was by the sudden presence of her peak and her member throbbing so seamlessly within Sky’s ass. Before long the sticky white of her release oozed out from the seam between cock and ass, rolling down Sky’s thighs just as her own hungry nectar had been doing the entire time the two had been enjoying each other.

And Shantae, with her passions quelled if only for a while, gave a long sigh and more or less collapsed against the floor. She gave a grunt of delight as she fell on her back, landing right beside Sky with a sudden thud. The pop of her cock leaving Sky’s ass was a noticeable noise followed by the warm drizzle of more cum leaking from the blonde’s fuckhole, but for the moment she was more concerned with her half-genie friend. As she balanced herself carefully on her hands and knees she looked over to Shantae, lifting a brow curiously with sweat lining her forehead.

“Shantae?” She asked, carefully at first. “Are you...all right?” The half-genie looked exhausted and spent; she was glowing in that “just gotten laid” fashion, but the glistening sweat over her body and the rapidly racing chest merited questioning. She was curious for her friend’s well being, at least until Shantae lifted a hand and offered Sky the reassuring thumbs up. From there the blonde merely nodded, and after a few seconds to collect her thoughts, suddenly snapped. “Why did you rip my pants?! Those were my best pants, my ass looked so good in them!”

“I’m...I’m sorry, Sky!”

“And what was with that hair snap?! My shoulder’s going to be red for a damn week!”

“I thought you liked it!”

“That’s not the point!” Sky huffed, and moved out a hand to start poking at her friend’s shoulder. Poking her hard. “And what’s all this about you making me suck you off during lunch?! I’ll be the judge of whether or not we do that!”

“Waaaah, Sky, stop picking on me!” In an instant the two fell into old roles, with Sky being the sisterly nag and Shantae the slightly whiny and adorable younger woman. Despite Sky’s complaining and despite Shantae’s whining; however, they would soon be off to get to the bottom of the half-genie’s mysterious cock.

...with a stop for lunch along the way, of course.

End of Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check me on tumblr if you like my work!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


	5. Twitching Vinegar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wait for more of Shantae and her magical donger is over! This time, she finds herself running into Twitch and Vinegar - those adorable little Ammo Baron minions that are need of a good dicking!

Shantae’s Magical Genie Penis  
Chapter Five: Twitching Vinegar  
-By Drace Domino

Following the trail of a cum-stained map, Shantae had found herself at the first step of her journey. It was an obscure island far away from anyplace she had ever been before, and because of the distance the young genie had been dealing with...issues. Pants issues. Riding with Sky on Wrench’s back was a great way to get around, but the vibrations of a flapping massive bird had a certain way of combining with the proximity of a hot blonde’s wonderfully bouncy rear. Poor Shantae had been forced to hold on to Sky’s back throughout the entire trip; squeezing her own half-genie breasts to the other girl’s back, wedging her lap right there half-nestled against the other woman’s rump. And with every flap came another bumpy vibration, another reminder that she was just a few thin layers of cloth between the tight, well-fucked hole of her best friend.

Sky; unfortunately, wasn’t into the idea of a pit stop for another round. Her poor little ass was already hurting from Shantae’s earlier romp, and no matter how much Shantae whined she wasn’t about to give in. Quite an accomplishment, considering Shantae could whine with the absolute best of them. As a result by the time Wrench pulled down to the side of the island Sky effectively kicked Shantae right off the edge; letting her plummet a few feet onto her rump to prevent her from trying anything frisky. And from her vantage point above Sky raised a fist, shaking it idly at Shantae as she spoke.

“I’m gonna stay airborne while you look around you...you...really horny genie!” She was running out of things to call her friend. “You don’t do that to a girl when she’s piloting a giant bird!”

“But your boobs were lonely, I was just saying hello!” Shantae whined, wiggling back and forth as she hopped up to her feet. “C’mon, Sky, just a quick one like we did earlier?! I don’t know if I can travel around like...like this!”

“Just watch your clearance, make sure you don’t knock anything over.” Sky rolled her eyes, glancing down at the thick, wide tent sticking out from Shantae’s pants. The throbbing erection that was hiding there was enough to make the rest of her baggy dancer pants tight; the fabric gripping wonderfully around her legs. She looked so good in her makeshift tight pants that Sky was sorely tempted to take her up on the offer...but the key word was sorely. Her ass wasn’t built for more than one run so soon, and after Shantae’s last missed target she didn’t trust her to try again just yet. Sky pointed into the distance where they had passed over a large set of ruins overgrown with trees and vines, set against a few deep pools that had sparkled with bright blue water. “Just head to the center of the island and see what you can find.”

“Hmph!” Shantae pouted, folding her arms across her chest. “Can we do stuff when I get back?!”

“...Shantae…”

“Can we?!”

“Fine, fine…”

“MOUTH STUFF?!”

“Fine, mouth stuff, for crying out loud!” Sky snapped, and pointed again into the distance. “So get moving already, you pain in the butt!”

With the promise of the fabled mouth stuff her true prize for the day, Shantae didn’t waste any more time. She turned on a heel and full blown ran into the dense jungle past the landing point, giggling wildly as she did so. Every step made her cock bounce from the impact of her motion, and Sky merely watched the half-genie bounce her way out of sight before sliding her palm over her face.

“...the hell am I gonna do with that girl?” She asked in an exasperated tone, before answering her own question. “Oh. Right. Mouth stuff.”

\---

Shantae’s enthusiasm to check the island out and go back to cocksuck central as fast as possible hit an early snag; namely the fact that the jungle was dense and thick and there didn’t seem to be many easy ways around. There was nothing anywhere in sight that needed a nice, solid hair whippin’, but by the same token her destination always felt like it was just over one more patch of trees. Before she knew it she had been exploring for almost an hour, and unfortunately the hot jungle air didn’t do much to quell the throbbing erection pounding in her dancer pants. She couldn’t seem to make it go away no matter what she tried or what she thought about; the heat and sweat glistening across her body felt like it was somehow keeping her aroused. Either that, or there was truly something about this island that was connected to her newfound power, and her prick wasn’t about to let her forget it.

Regardless, the young lady was strained and frustrated by the time she hit the ruins. There was no time to marvel at the ancient structures of a long-dead civilization, she had a big ol’ sloppy blowjob on the line! Shantae blew past the columns and pillars left there hundreds of years ago, she vaulted over a treasure chest that probably only contained some worthless junk or items she was already carrying too many of, and finally made her way to where she could see the light of a clearing. Light...and noise. The closer she got the more she could pick up the first signs of life since arriving on the island, and they sounded...bored. Bored, spoiled, and familiar.

“Ugh! There isn’t a single hot guy on this island!” A feminine voice called out, clearly boiling over with irritation. “I was promised big dudes with glistening bodies and long blonde hair! I was promised muscles I could eat off of if that was my inclination!”

“I think we got fooled again, Twitch.” Another feminine voice responded, both still unaware that a genie lurked in the shadows. Lurked...and throbbed. “Unless one of these pools wanna spit up a sexy merman that happens to have a regular boy part, I think we’re out of luck.”

“Figures! We’re stuck here for a week before the boss picks us up, and there isn’t so much as a particularly handsome horse on this island!”

“Probably for the best. I don’t want to know where your mind would go if there was.” Another elaborate sigh, and a bratty scoff to follow. “Well, let’s at least get some swimming in. Wanna help me with this?”

“...we don’t have to undress each other, you know.”

“But it’s more fun that way!”

Shantae was intrigued. Shantae’s cock was intrigued. She looked down at the throbbing thing as it pointed straight up at her nose, and both seemed to nod in shared agreement that this merited investigation. The half-genie basically frolicked out of the sacred jungle’s edge, bouncing up on a piece of rubble and pointing to the two girls already in the process of undressing one another. They were two blondes; both of which she knew as servants of the Ammo Baron. The tiny Twitch with thick goggles, a wide cat helmet, and a penchant for explosions...and the equally blonde and equally talented Vinegar, her sidekick. Or Twitch was her sidekick. Either way, they both fell under sight of the half-genie hero, who pointed squarely at them with her finger...and her bulge.

“Stop right there, you troublemakers!” She barked out, scowling. “You’re out here up to no good! What’s Ammo Baron planning, huh?!” The yelps that flowed from the other two girls were sudden and shocked, neither having expected to be intruded upon. Twitch had already begun removing Vinegar’s bra, and when Shantae bounced out so did Vinegar. Two lovely full breasts in full display, enough to make Shantae’s member even harder.

“The freaking Scuttle Town genie?!” Twitch growled, her cat helmet dipping slightly over the front of her face. She instantly reached out for one of her bombs but only came up with one of Vinegar’s breasts; the soft, fleshy mound clutched in her bomb-throwing hand. “Beat it, ya hair whippin’ weirdo! We’re not doin’ anything!” Vinegar, a tremendous blush across her cheeks, pulled her breast from Twitch’s hand and turned to face Shantae as well.

“She’s right, genie!” She pulled one of her eyelids down with a finger, and stuck her tongue out in mocking fashion. “We were just going to go in for a swim! You can either beat it, or join us! Makes no difference to us!”

“Join you?!” Shantae snapped in indignation, glaring at the two. Well...she was glaring. Her cock was mostly just pointing at Vinegar’s bare, exposed tits. “The last time I saw you two going for a swim it was...it was in...giant gross lizard spit!”

“That lizard spit made our bodies shine like the beauty of a thousand suns!” Twitch snapped in response, snarling like an angry dog. “To this day when the light catches my ass in just the right way the glorious radiance is enough to make flowers bloom and blind men see!”

“...it was really sticky, too.” Vinegar whimpered, and shook her head to dispel the memory. “But we already checked this pond, and it isn’t spit! It’s just pure, crystal clear water!” She gestured to the nearest pond, which did indeed look like it would make for a nice swim. It was a fully circular pond only a few feet wide on the largest side; for all three of them it might even be something of a tight fit. That knowledge, along with the sight of Vinegar’s breasts, made it difficult to say no.

“Well...I mean...maybe it won’t be that bad this time, but…” The half-genie was nibbling on her bottom lip, until she glanced over at the two girls again. “Oh, now Twitch’s tits are out, too?! FINE I GUESS I’LL SWIM WITH YOU.”

She wasn’t made of stone, after all. Even if certain parts of her sure felt like they were.

 

As Shantae scurried her way down to the edge of the pond, she hustled out of her clothes with excitement in every step. Twitch and Vinegar got on her nerves just as any evildoers would, but the sight of the two undressing and slinking naked into the water was enough to put those irritations aside rather quickly. Before long they were both submerged up to the line of their breasts, and the only clothing between them was Twitch’s goggles and her ridiculous cat helmet. By the time Shantae made it to the edge they had already begun splashing each other, and with that splashing came the bouncing of pert breasts, the slow dripping of water from creamy white skin, and the sound of young ladies giggling in borderline slutty delight. Understandably, Shantae had difficulty removing her pants by the time she got there. It was a struggle to pull the waistband up and over her throbbing cock, but once she did and kicked free of her shoes she was finally naked enough to join them. Before she did; however, she stood at the edge of the pond with her hands on her hips, forcing them to regard her in all of her be-cocked glory. For some reason, she just knew she deeply wanted them to see her.

“All right, you two!” Shantae waggled a finger, just as her cock bobbed back and forth. “If I’m joinin’ you, I better not have to listen to a bunch of Ammo Baron propaganda!”

“Oh, relax, genie, we’re just lookin’ to have some f-hooooooooooooooooly…!” Vinegar’s voice was cut off as she looked up, her eyes falling on the sight of that enormous member. Her mouth hung open and she simply pointed forward for Twitch’s benefit, who still seemed a bit focused on splashing around. When Twitch finally got the memo she gazed up in the same direction, lifting her face to gaze up from underneath her helmet. Her mouth popped open just as easily, and together the two stared slack-jawed at the young lady before them.

“What?!” Shantae gasped, blushing underneath their attention. “Is...Is there a bug on me or somethin--ohhh you mean this!” She was starting to catch on quicker and quicker these days; understanding the shock that some people had over her new attachment. She let a hand drop down to give it a few soft tugs, which made it a little difficult to stop doing. For a brief flicker in time she felt the impulse to just jerk off right there into the water, but she held her desires in check and started to creep near the surface. “Yeah, this is just...y’know. My donger. It’s new!”

“G...Genie...genie...cock…”

“It’s...it’s so...big...and thick…”

“This genie is a…”

“Is a…”

“REALLY HUNKY DUDETTE!” Shantae hadn’t even slipped fully into the water before both Twitch and Vinegar cried out in unison, and rushed at her in a sudden flurry. They moved in perfect unison and tackled the slender dancer as soon as she slipped into the water, their naked bodies slamming against Shantae’s and their hands already beginning to explore. Before Shantae knew it her cock was being groped and squeezed by two separate hands, while her back and rear were squeezed and caressed by their twins. Both Twitch and Vinegar were inviting themselves to explore, and Vinegar was the first to speak up with an enthusiastic voice. “We were just hoping a big old piece of cockmeat would come by, and here you are!”

“It’s so huge!” Twitch giggled, rubbing her hand up and down Shantae’s member with a reckless abandon. “And I’m so tiny and tight! Vinegar, it’s so huge and I’m so tiny and tight!”

“I know!” Vinegar exclaimed, beaming. “I’m super happy for you!”

“I’m happy for you, too!”

“Girls, girls, what are you--ohhhh that feels good but--we’re supposed to be enemies but--woooooo, got the wobbly knees!” Shantae was overwhelmed at it all, her head spinning and her arms forced to reach out and brace themselves on the two girls. She slinked an arm around Vinegar’s shoulders while her other arm simply braced on top of Twitch’s cat helmet, keeping her steady as the two rubbed and fondled her cock. They were really going at it and Shantae’s member was so stiff and hard the tip stuck out from above the surface of the water, glistening and already coated in a layer of precum. That layer only intensified as the two girls kept stroking her, and they each reached down to share a half of her ass in a hard, firm grip. “Oh...oh geez...you two are gonna make me feel even more...horners.”

After the ride clinging to Sky and the long trek through the jungle, she was already plenty horners, but these two lunatics were definitely making it worse. They were even leaning in to start fondling the rest of her, and it wasn’t long before Vinegar’s mouth was on her throat and Twitch’s was on her belly. She had goosebumps along nearly every inch of her elegant dancer’s physique as the two teased and kissed her, and Shantae could feel herself churning with a hungry desire. Similar to the madness that overtook her when she was first studying the diary, similar to the possessive, vulgar girl that had fucked Sky so desperately in the ass. Shantae’s thoughts were becoming cloudy and she was feeling hungrier by the second, even without a single grumble in her belly. For her hunger couldn’t be sated by food...only blonde bimbo bomber booty! It was indeed a very specific hunger. As Twitch and Vinegar just kept helping themselves to Shantae’s cock Shantae’s thoughts grew cloudier and cloudier, and she gave in more and more to the growing dark pleasure inside of her.

She was a good girl, and these were bad girls! Good girls didn’t hump bad girls! ...except for the time she humped Risky, at least. And considering she had only ever humped Sky, that was...well...a one to one ratio of good girls and bad girls thoroughly humped. When she looked at it like that, it didn’t seem so bad! And as Twitch and Vinegar’s mouths and hands kept working on her, something finally snapped in Shantae and she gave in to all of her raging desires.

“I’ll just hump two good girls later to keep it even!” She suddenly exclaimed out of nowhere, and her hands finally reached down to join the fun. She let her palms slap against Twitch and Vinegar’s asses, and she squeezed them forward so their glistening, warm bodies pressed against either side of her cock. With her eyes flashing in a primal genie desire the young lady gave a large grin; more predatory than before, and far less innocent than the sweet, naive, adorable and family friendly sexy Shantae that defined her genre. “All right, you sluts...who gets slamma-jammed first?!”

She’d have to find two very good girls to hump later, if she was going to make up for all the filthy things she was planning to do with these two.

\---

As it turned out, the answer was Vinegar. Vinegar would be the one to get slamma-jammed first. The skinnier and taller of the two had bent forward in the pool, bracing her hands against the side while her ass lifted up into the air. From behind Shantae was already drilling her, spearing that tender, wet pussy with her cock and shuddering from the pleasure of it all. The two troublemakers were fueling all of Shantae’s most fierce desires and all of the worst tendencies of her newfound cock, making her feel the sort of angry lust that simply had to be sated. While she drilled Vinegar from behind Twitch made it all the more thrilling by casting aside her cat helmet and bending down, spreading Shantae’s rear and burying her mouth against the half-genie’s ass. She clutched to the girl’s cheeks as Shantae rocked back and forth and swirled her tongue around in maddening circles, so wild and hot that the half-genie likely could’ve cum just from those sensations alone.

“Mmm! You two are making me feel reaaaaally good!” Enthusiasm aside, it sounded almost like a warning as much as a delighted cry, as if her pleasure was only going to make her go harder on them both. She slapped a free hand down against the back of Twitch’s head and clutched the girl’s hair, pushing her face inward so she’d have an easier time tracing that ass with her tongue. “Just keep doing what you’re doing! This is exactly what the humans did for genies in the book!”

Vinegar and Twitch had absolutely no idea what book she was talking about, but it didn’t matter much. Vinegar was too busy moaning and desperately gripping the edge of the pool to respond, and Twitch’s mouth was busy by tounging Shantae’s ass. The two were lustly little minxes that were well-versed in anonymous fucking while they were on a mission, though they both knew that this one breached a level their boss wouldn’t of approved of. Fucking the woman that had foiled his plans time and time again? They likely would’ve been scrubbing the airships or three months if he found out! Thankfully the pickup wasn’t for some time, and they had plenty to waste by fucking around with their new friend. Twitch purred as she twirled her tongue back and forth and let her fingers glide underneath Shantae, cradling the half-genie’s sack and teasing her fingers across it.

“Guys love it when I do this!” She cackled, and gave another quick lick. “Only makes sense you would to, with that big ol’ boomstick of yours!”

“F...Fuck, it’s so big! Keep pounding me! Harder, harder, harder…!” Vinegar was a writhing mass of pleasure, squeezing Shantae’s cock with her pussy and trying desperately to bash back into her. The harder she went the more Shantae savored the grip of her cunt, and it didn’t take long before the two were already drilling each other into orgasm. Soon Vinegar’s voice was louder and piercing as it rocked over the hills of the island, and her squirt splashed against the surface of the pool just as Shantae started to cum. The half-genie’s first orgasm of the past few hours was well deserved and intense, a perfect resolution after her frustrating afternoon. All of that trekking through the jungle seemed like it was worth it since there was a pair of warm pussies at the finish line, and despite her still-somewhat naive nature Shantae delighted in claiming that prize. Especially with her mind cloudy and heavy with the thoughts of lust rolling through her, she could only think of more naughty things to be done.

“Mmm...now her!” Shantae hissed, pulling her cock free of Vinegar’s pussy and yanking her ass away from Twitch. She practically backflipped over the smaller of the two women; launching into the air and landing right down into the water again with barely a splash. Before Twitch knew what was going on her hips were yanked up and her pussy was being breached by a thick genie cock, all while she was being pushed forward to Vinegar. Before she had a chance to do much in the way of protest Shantae had slapped a hand to the back of Twitch’s head and forcefully shoved her face against Vinegar’s pussy, making her the volunteer to clean it. Vinegar howled, Twitch whimpered as she was used on both ends for pleasure, and the half-genie herself gave a wicked smile at the chain of sluts she had made.

“Too bad there isn’t more of you!” She beamed, already stuffing herself into Twitch’s impressively tight pussy. “I could do this all day! If only Sky was here…” If Sky was, it was a foregone conclusion that she wouldn’t volunteer to be the third woman in the chain, but that was okay. Surely, Shantae could’ve convinced her! For now; though, the half-genie was content with Twitch, with what was the tightest pussy she had enjoyed yet.

Granted, she hadn’t stuffed her massive length into many of them yet, but Twitch was...Twitch was…

...Twitch was about about a foot shorter than Vinegar, and her pussy was proportionately smaller. That lack of space wasn’t lost on Shantae at all, and the enthusiastic half-genie pounded forward in utter glee and shoved her cock down into Twitch’s depths. The smaller of the two girls gasped and groaned as her knees locked, but all of her protests could only be offered up to the cum-filled pussy laid out before her. Every time she whimpered she was struck with another mouthful of cum from her best friend’s slit, and since she was a good sidekick by any estimations, she made sure to swallow it all. The taste of half-genie cum...it certainly wasn’t something she had ever thought she’d know, and she wasn’t about to waste that opportunity!

“Mmmph...mmmph…” Her whimpers flowed through the air between the three women, just as Vinegar’s desperate gasps and Shantae’s own hungry, horny grunts. The half-genie gripped onto Twitch’s waist as hard as she could hold her, lifting her up slightly out of the water so Twitch’s short legs could no longer reach the bottom. It left her braced in between the two, dangling between Shantae’s cock and Vinegar’s ass, and from there the genie fucked her like a ragdoll into the other girl’s rear. Every thrust was hard and fast and brutal, every motion meant to drive that cock in as deep as it could manage, and every breath was taken purely for Shantae’s own pleasure.

If she had any wits about herself she would’ve stopped to reason things out, identified the fact that she was being rough and harsh and selfish. Unfortunately the power that surged through her pushed aside any such concerns, and she carried out with every motion with the utmost raging desire. Thankfully; though...her lack of restraint didn’t mean much. There weren’t many girls that liked being treated like sluts more than Twitch and Vinegar, and Shantae had dropped out of the sky with the only cock on the entire island. They would’ve done damn near anything for her that afternoon.

And they did! It wasn’t long after Shantae had flooded Twitch’s pussy with cum that she pulled both girls up to the shoreline, letting them lay on top of one another while she went to work. With her darker desires burning inside of her Shantae’s imagination was firing on all pistons, and as Twitch laid on top of her friend and the two blondes made out, Shantae buried her face in between their pussies and started to slurp. Sure, most of her cum had already been cleaned out of Vinegar’s but Twitch’s was still completely full, and the half-genie made a messy meal out of gobbling down big, hearty mouthfuls of her own cum. While she worked she slipped a hand underneath the surface of the water and started jerking herself once more, making that stiffening genie length return to its full strength again. Her hesitations, her curiosities, all of those minor things that held Shantae back were starting to dissolve in the weight of her pleasure, and the images from the book she had seen the last night flooded into her mind. Images of human women serving genies, images of what brazen sluts they were for the taste of a genie cock. She had seen pictures of them bent over backwards - sometimes literally - in order to make a genie cum, and it was clear that at the time the book was drawn human women had a tendency to be...subservient to the be-cocked magical women that ruled over them.

And Shantae, for all of her sweetness and innocence and desire to do good, couldn’t help but admit that the thought of that level of devotion was exciting. At the very least, she needed to know more. She needed to find whatever it was the map had told her to seek, she had to get to the bottom of this sparkling new magical member!

But...for now she just needed to get off. She did so by standing up and slipping her cock in between the pussies of Twitch and Vinegar, letting the two girls still straddle each other and kiss where they laid. Shantae’s member slipped in between their bellies as she rocked back and forth, each grind sending shivers down their clits. Twitch was practically oozing juice and cum out of her slender fuckhole right onto Shantae’s cock, and as the half-genie kept fucking between their bodies the two were lost in each other’s affections. They were kissing, nibbling, giving each other hickies...and in general, putting on a show for the half-genie that was enjoying them.

And Shantae, despite a tiny twinge of guilt, liked the idea of that. Human sluts like Twitch and Vinegar looked good when they were putting on a show for the pleasure of a genie. The young woman groaned in building pleasure as she continued to thrust in between them, and when she finally hit her peak there came a sudden throb and squirt. She thrust herself down as deep as she could as her cocktip found a way in between Twitch and Vinegar’s joined breasts, and she unloaded squirt after squirt of rich, thick cum in between their chests. All three women howled in pleasure as Shantae painted in between them, and when she fell back a few steps she gave a giggling gasp.

“Whew! That was...wow!” Already her head was feeling clearer, her heart racing and the darkness ebbing. “You two aren’t so bad after all! Maybe next time we can just do that, instead of some sort of...boss. In the middle of Ammo Baron’s territory. Some kind of...mid...bos-”

“Mmm, it’s all sticky!” Twitch giggled, and slurped some off of her partner’s chest. “Tasty, too! C’mon, Vinegar, let’s fool around some in the water!”

“You got it, Twitch!” She grinned, and looked at the half-genie sitting at the other edge of the pool. “And maybe give that tool of yours another spin!”

Shantae grinned wide, and watched as the two girls moved down into the water. What she was expecting was a hot bit of girl on girl washing action; maybe see the two blondes kiss some more, pet each other’s pussies, even slurp the cum off of one another’s breasts. What she received; however, was...not expected. Like, at all.

As Twitch and Vinegar slipped into the water, it stuck over their chests and wiped all that warm, gooey white cum from their bodies. Like a sudden wave it gobbled up the cream from atop them, and as soon as it did the water started to stir. Shantae blinked in surprise and yanked her feet out of the water, and Twitch and Vinegar went into full blown panic mode as the pool became a sudden whirlpool. All three girls only narrowly made it out by the time the water started to twist upward and take shape, and finally forming the body of a beautiful woman crafted from the liquid itself.

“Mmm, that was a wonderful meal!” The newly formed water girl smiled, rubbing her see-through belly of where there was still a tiny pool of Shantae’s cum swirling about. “I haven’t had genie sauce in years! Decades! Centuries!”

“Who’re you?!” Shantae blinked, staring up at the jelly-like creature looming over head. “The whole time, we were...we were having fun inside of you?!” She suddenly glared at Twitch and Vinegar. “Every time, you two! Every time you pick the wrong spot to swim!”

“Oh, it’s alright, sweetie!” The water girl swooned, and leaned down a hand to gently boop Shantae on the tip of her nose. “The half-genie’s always used to take their harems to my pools to have fun! I always got to enjoy the taste of the water after they left!” A tiny giggle rose from her, before she absently tapped her chin. “Actually, that reminds me...the last time a genie was here, she left something behind!”

Shantae simply watched, wide-eyed as the swirling water rose up from below, and from the mercurial figure of of the water woman a tendril appeared clutching something. It wasn’t very big; a solid red ring only about the size of Shantae’s wrist. As the tentacle of water handed it to the half-genie, Shantae held out her palms to take it from the creature.

“A bracelet…?” She asked, thoughtfully.

“Sure, why not?” Came the sweet response as the ring struck Shantae’s hands. “Thanks for the treat, dear! Enjoy your priceless genie artifact!”

And with that, she was gone! A sudden slurping noise as the water woman drained from all the nearby pools; sweeping into cracks and holes and vanishing from sight. Shantae, Twitch, and Vinegar all sat there stunned and naked. The Ammo Baron’s girls stood up on wobbly legs and braced themselves behind Shantae, who was still holding the circle and gazing at it with curiosity and intent.

“Wow...this must’ve been what I came here for!” The half-genie beamed, holding up a hand and working her fingers into the circle. “It’s a magical genie bracelet! I bet it lets me throw fireballs, or iceballs, or lift metal things up with the power of my mind, or...or...I can’t get it on! It’s not big enough!”

“Yeah, that’s because it’s a cock ring.” Twitch blurted out, and pointed to an engraved etching on the side. “See?”

Together, all three girls leaned in close as the read the words engraved on the side of the bright red ring.

If found, please return this super magical cock ring to High Genie Pae Pae.

“Huh.” Shantae blinked, and then gazed from Twitch to Vinegar. “...what’s a cock ring?”

End of Chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [If you liked this, follow me on tumblr to keep up on all my filth!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


	6. Spooky Scary Sexual Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Shantae's adventure continues, she comes across two undead hotties: Ikki the treasure chest ghost, and good old Rottytops! And she...y'know, fucks 'em a little.

Shantae’s Magical Genie Penis  
Chapter Six: Spooky Scary Sexual Relations  
-by Drace Domino

The only thing that she cared about was stuffing her cock into the next hard, wet cunt. Behind her laid the exhausted bodies of her friends; each one of them filled and dripping with cum from their pussies, asses, and mouths. Swollen bellies were stuffed with cream and they whimpered in a naked mess as they rolled back and forth in the wake of Shantae’s path; helpless lumps of fuckflesh that were merely distractions on the half-genie’s deeply erotic course.

The half-genie was flaring with magical power; shadows enveloping her from head to toe. Her ponytail whipped as if blown by an unfelt wind, and her throbbing cock dripping a steady line of precum as it bobbed back and forth upon every step. It was glistening with the combined juice of so many pussies and so many mouths; coated in the nectar of orgasm after orgasm. She had just fucked raw all of the women most important to her in the islands, and yet...and yet she craved more. More! More sluts to bend over backwards and drill straight in their ass! More whores to shove her cock down the throats of, and force them to drink her cum until they were ready to burst! More pussies to flood and fill and eventually breed; more women to draw into her harem of magical domination.

She was little more than a monster, prowling about looking for her next prey, and she finally spotted it in the form of Risky Boots. Like a bolt Shantae rushed forward; bashing the cutlass out of Risky’s hand and pushing the pirate easily to the floor. Risky wasn’t the bad girl this time - not by a long shot, and she was left squirming and howling as Shantae pulled down her pants and helped herself to squeeze that massive, dripping cock inside. The pirate queen howled as she was fucked and violated, but Shantae’s senses cared not for her cries of disdain. All she cared about was that Risky could provide her with a wet hole to stuff her cock...and thankfully, Risky had three that weren’t overflowing. Yet.

“Y...You’re worse than I ever was!” Risky called back at Shantae, wincing as she felt her cheek pressed to the cold cobblestone below. Her pussy drew tight around Shantae’s cock, though it was clear from her expression that she wanted to part of this. “You’re...you’re the worst monster this town’s ever seen!”

A lightning crash was followed by a beat of thunder, and it was enough to suddenly jerk Shantae awake. The image of the well-fucked Risky was stolen from her sight, and replacing it was the nearest island that she and Sky had arrived at. It was eerie by any estimations; clouded with fog and surrounded by rainless clouds that seemed purely to exist for the purposes of lightning and thunder. If she listened really hard, just over the beat of Wrench’s wings she could hear the sound of distance, pained wailing. This island...it was a nightmare, and she had to descend down into it.

“FInally awake?” Sky called back over her shoulder, tightening the reins on Wrench as they started to descend. “Think you could back up a bit? You’re stabbing me.”

“Huh? Oh...oh!” Shantae blinked; gazing down at the massive, throbbing erection that was tenting her pants. Her dreams always ended that way these days; forcing her to contend with an enormous unit that demanded attention. As she pushed back from Sky’s shoulders she bit down on her bottom lip, whispering absently as her eyes continued to stare at the island below. “Sorry, Sky. I...I wish I could help it.”

“I know, pal, don’t worry.” Sky murmured with a surprising level of compassion, and looked over her shoulder to give her a tiny wink. “But don’t ask me to take care of it for you right now. I don’t wanna be here any longer than we gotta be.”

“Sky, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but…” Shantae gazed to the forest against the shoreline, where evil glowing eyes flickered and the wicked wriggling of creatures in the trees could be seen. “...I think I’m too scared to slap my donger in your play pouch.”

\---

Mere moments later Shantae was on the move, heading into the forest and running at full speed through the spooky woods. Tucked into the pocket of her dancing pants the cock ring she had recovered during her last stop rested; a treasure that she might need when she found herself at her next destination. It was a little hard to run with the massive cock tenting the front of her pants, but she used that frustration to help her focus as she ran, jumped, and hair-whipped her way through a group of oddly adorable enemies. Cute spiders, bouncing skulls, even a few big rats that steadily came her way in a single horizontal direction. Just another day for Shantae, rushing ahead to her destination even though she didn’t know exactly what it was yet.

The island was spookier than most to be sure; chilled by a cold and eerie air and filled with the grumbling noises of hidden horrors. Surely, only the most foul creatures in the world would be found someplace so evil and dark, so mysterious and terrifying. Creatures with the coldest of hearts and the cruelest of intentions, monsters that understood neither decency or compassion. The true living demons of the modern world.

“Shantaaaaaaaaaae! You look good enough...to munch on!” The wailing cry of one such horror suddenly emerged from the bushes, and Shantae spun on a heel with her hair locked and loaded and ready to give this new threat a great big slapping. The half-genie held off; though, and instead her eyes went wide as she saw the green skinned figure rushing her from the bushes.

“Rottytops?!” She shouldn’t of been surprised, and yet...there she was, tripping and tumbling back and landing on her rump. She fell down onto the soft - but spooky - grass, and winced as the undead - yet adorable - zombie approached. Shantae rubbed her rear as Rottytops stood nearby; bending from the waist and looming over her friend with a bright smile, friendly demeanor, and really...just...really just fucking amazing zombie tits. “What are you doing here?!”

“Oh, my brothers and I brought the caravan by to see if we could capture some of those neat clouds!” She looked up at the sky, grinning. “Clouds that do all the scary stuff without any of the rainy mess? Seems like something a zombie crew should have! What are you doin’ here with your sore butt and your adorable chubby cheeks?!”

“I’m here looking for a genie relic, and I -- chubby?” Shantae pouted a bit, and only taking a long, lingering look at Rottytops’ enormous breasts placated her. She finally gave a tiny grunt before hopping up to her feet, glaring at the green skinned girl while she continued. “Have you seen any genie stuff nearby? It might, uh...it might be statues or drawings of girls with...with…”

“Woooooow, whatcha got here?!” Rottytops had never been the subtle type, rushing forward and dropping down to her stitched knees right in front of Shantae. Her typical lack of personal boundaries was dangerous when she had it in mind to eat brains, but right now it was simply...frustrating. Knee-quiveringly frustrating. As she dropped down she slapped one hand right on Shantae’s rump while the other moved forward, grasping at that big, throbbing bulge sticking straight out at the front of her pants. Shantae groaned as Rottytops squeezed and grasped it, her eyes going wide with utter fascination. “This thing’s great, Shantae! Whatcha gonna do with it? Fuck bitches?!”

“What am I -- fuck bitc -- Rotty, stop it!” Shantae slapped at the zombie girl’s fingers as she hopped backward, freeing herself from the zombies clutches. Unfortunately her cock enjoyed the touch far more than Shantae was willing to admit, and it was still aching by the time she broke herself free. The half-genie glared at the green skinned girl as she clutched a fist, calling out to Rottytops with an angry edge set against her voice. “Start talkin’, Rottytops! See any genie stuff around here? If so, you better tell me where, or it’s gonna be my hair to your distractingly large cabbages!”

“Ohh, I want to help, but I also want that to happen!” Rottytops pondered, tapping her chin as she bounced up to her feet. And bounced a little more even though she was still standing still. Absently she rolled her eyes and gave the question a bit of thought, before snapping her fingers with a smile on her face. “Oh, I have something! I saw a chest a few days ago that looked like it had some naked ladies on it! It even reminded me of you! Same…” A pause, and a long, noticeable stare. “...same...tasty...hips.” Shantae snapped her fingers several times in rapid succession; enough to force Rottytops to look her way.

“Hey. Hey! Rottytops! My eyes are up here!” Shantae said, while staring directly at green cleavage. “Take me there right away! And if you do, uh...I’ll…”

“Let me move in with you?!”

“...no.”

“Braid our hair together?!”

“...no.”

“Get a tattoo of my face on the corner of your mouth, so every time you talk it’s like you’re giving me a kiss on the cheek?!”

“Why are you like this, Rottytops?”

\---

Shantae kept close tabs on Rottytops as the two travelled deeper into the forest, with the zombie girl leading the way and the half-genie never more than a few steps behind. From her vantage point taking up the rear Shantae was able to keep a better eye on the girl she still didn’t quite trust; though more often than not what she was really watching was Rottytops’ ample curves. For a literal dead girl Rottytops had a hell of a wonderful figure; a trim waist and a nice round rear that was naturally held in the confines of a pair of tight cutoff shorts. The green flesh and the occasional stitching didn’t seem like that big of a problem with that purple tank top only barely keeping in her chest, and offering Shantae more than just a few tasteful glances up the center of her back. Rottytops’ generally pleasant and friendly personality always helped as well, and though Shantae didn’t exactly trust her, she didn’t think the girl was particularly malicious. Just...troublesome, and a bit handsy.

The latter part was what was filling Shantae’s head as they walked, unable to be dismissed no matter how hard she wanted to forget it. Even though it had only been a few seconds the feel of Rotty’s hand on her cock was enough to make Shantae burn with a greater desire, only throwing coal into a fire that started when she had her odd and sexual dream. She was hoping to make it back to Wrench so she could fuck Sky and get rid of her throbbing erection, but...well...that zombie booty was looking pretty good.

The two girls finally made their way to a small clearing, where a single treasure chest was suspiciously laid out. Rottytops bounced right beside it and thrust her arms towards the container, smiling wide as she watched Shantae close the distance between them. It had all the markings of some sort of horrible trap, but Shantae had just spent the past fifteen minutes coming to terms with the fact that she really...really...really wanted to sink her cock into Rottytops. At that point in her life, nothing really “made sense.”

“Here it is!” Rottytops beamed, her smile bright and friendly as ever. “Just like I described! In this chest, I bet there’s...genie gold! Or genie gems! Or a big statue of a naked genie with her bonkers hanging out for everyone to grab!”

There was a brief pause as the two girls looked at each other, before Rottytops swiftly reached a hand out and squeezed one of Shantae’s breasts in a swift fashion.

“Honk!”

After a bit of gentle flailing Shantae managed to break free, stepping up to the chest and lowering herself to a knee. She had been so distracted by her horny thoughts, by the raging tent within her pants, that she didn’t stop to think that things truly weren’t exactly how Rottytops described. She didn’t stop to think that, as her hands moved to the edges of the chest and she slowly let it creak open, she was falling fully into a well-laid trap.

And she definitely didn’t expect that inside the box was a horny ghost looking for a bit of casual sex with a be-cocked half-genie.

“Whooooooooosh!” A tiny voice filled the air with big intent as a phantasmal figure rushed out of the box; half Shantae’s size and smiling wide and joyful. It was the ghost of an adorable young lady wearing a sweater and glasses; her legs tapering off into a single wisp of plasma and her arms looming forward to grasp the other woman. Before Shantae could even respond to ghost’s appearance - or its dreadful cuteness - wisps of the ghost’s energy swept up around her ankles and wrists, while another big coil of glowing energy slithered around her waist. “Got you, got youuuuuuuUUUuuuuuuUUUuuu!”

“Ikki, don’t do the spooky voice, we don’t wanna scare her!” Rottytops giggled as she crashed forward; leaning against Shantae’s back and wrapping her arms around her friend. She gave Shantae a great big hug from behind along with a few gentle grindings of her hips; making sure the half-genie could feel her rubbing back and forth for maximum friendly intimacy. One of her green hands reached up to pinch Shantae’s cheek, beaming as she did so. “Sorry, Shantae, but Ikki and I have been super bored since coming here! And by the looks of it, you’ve got just the thing, a stiff for a couple of stiffs!”

“Ugh, zombie donger puns!” Shantae blurted out, trying her best to fight against her newfound ghostly shackles. Nearby Ikki was giggling as Shantae tried to struggle, but ultimately the half-genie was effectively trapped. Her arms were held out and up to dangle high into the air and her legs were steadily stretched; pulled in all directions until she was dangling a few inches off of the ground. Right in the center of Shantae’s lap; however, her cock was throbbing all the hotter and harder. Being captured and bound by ghostly tentacles might be an inconvenience, but clearly at least some part of her was into it. “Let me go, you two! I swear, there’s gonna be soooooo much hair in your future!”

“Ohh, hair! I almost forgot! Ikki!”

“On it!” Ikki grinned, and her miasma began to stretch forward even further. This time it coiled right up Shantae’s back and glomped onto her ponytail to keep it in place, ensuring that the half-genie couldn’t whip them in her bound state. Robbed of all of her defenses Shantae was truly harmless for the ghost to drift towards, one of her hands reaching out to pat the girl on the head. “Don’t worry, Shantae! We’ll let you go...once you solve the mysssssssstery of the haaaaaauuuuuuuunted pussies…!”

While Rottytops and Ikki laughed in true villainous maniacal fashion, lightning from the rainless clouds flashed across the sky complete with a roar of ominous thunder. Through their gloriously evil display Shantae merely hung there, a deadpan expression on her face and a throbbing erection at her lap.

“...seriously?”

 

A few moments later, and Shantae was starting to realize the true peril of her situation. Not that she was in any real danger of course - Rottytops and Ikki were far more mischievous than malevolent, but she was already wishing she had control of her hands. Rottytops had pulled down the front of her dancing pants until her cock swung free like an unleashed beast; dangling forward with a hefty drop of precum clinging to the tip. Both undead girls fawned over it for a few seconds while Shantae could merely squirm and struggle, twitching underneath the cold yet surprisingly enticing touch of each one. Whether it was Rotty’s green fingers pumping up and down her shaft from behind or Ikki letting her tiny, phantasmal hands dance up and down pleasure rolled through Shantae’s body, and her breathing was already getting heavy.

“Hey, I found this in her pocket earlier!” Rottytops finally giggled, pulling out the magical genie cock ring that Shantae had found during her last adventure. “I got a great idea! Let’s put it on her and make her wriggle around like a sexy, sexy worm!”

“The sexiest worm!” Ikki cooed in agreement, snatching up the cock ring and dragging it down with some of her tendrils. As the thing started to slip over Shantae’s member and ease down her inches towards the base the young woman gave a sudden gasp, trying ineffectively to fight back against her assailants.

“S...Stop it! That’s magic, Rottytops! I don’t know what’ll happen if you...if you…gnnnnnn!” As the thing glazed down around her cock it suddenly took a golden hue; shining briefly before securing itself into place. The tension around the base of her cock grew even more fierce as Shantae was forced to buck her hips forward, whimpering from the restraint now placed around her. The ring wouldn’t stop her from feeling all the heat and pleasure teased across her, but in a cruel twist it would keep her from hitting her release. A warm and magical heat rushed through her as the cock ring settled into place, and she watched as Rottytops moved to stand near Ikki and admire their handywork. A line of drool had even begun to escape from the corner of Shantae’s mouth, falling down and striking her exposed midsection before she whimpered. “Please...Rotty...Ikki…”

“She’s begging us! That means she wants sexings!” Ikki mused, before ushering up one more burst of phantasmal energy. “You all heard it, no backsies!”

“No, I--mmmph!” Not just bound, but now gagged! A big ball of Ikki’s...plasma stuck itself within Shantae’s mouth, resting there on her tongue and filling her senses with a distinct flavor of minty fresh ghost. It silenced her protests enough that Rottytops flashed Ikki a thumbs up, and the two undead girls gave each other a high five before really getting ready to play.

“Nice job, Ik’s!” Rottytops beamed, and her hands moved up to the sides of her own pretty, smiling head. “You got some neat tricks, but lemme show ya...this!”

Crack, crick, pop! Shantae’s eyes went to Risky Boots-tits level size as Rottytops popped off her own head, pulling it free right at the metal clasps that kept it in place. She even began to toss it gently between her hands as casually as she would a sports ball, and even as it travelled the head did everything it normally could. Look around, smile, wink, and most unnerving of all, talk. At least more than a disembodied head should.

“Whassa matter, Shantae? Never get a little...tee hee heee...head, before?!” Rottytops’ bouncing cranium beamed, just before she caught her own head in one hand by threading her fingers through her hair. She dangled her noggin out like a lantern before lowering it down; letting it dance before Shantae’s cock with the tip lined up near her mouth. After a tiny lick of her lips she stretched her tongue forward and snatched up the glistening dot of precum, her eyes instantly widening in delight. “Mmm! It’s better than brains! Even better than coffee! Ikki, you gotta try some of this!”

Soon Ikki floated down to do just that; teasing her fingers underneath Shantae’s shaft until another bit of precum oozed from the tip of the girl’s throbbing cock. As soon as it appeared the ghost stretched out her tongue and gave Shantae’s prick one spooky lick, her eyes similarly widening in joyful surprise at the immediate flavor.

“Mmm! It’s good!” She nodded eagerly, and smacked her ghostly lips together as her free hand adjusted her spectral glasses. “Being a spectral ghast disembodied from my mortal remains I don’t usually say this often, but...this cum is really tasty!”

Both undead girls giggled from there, and turned their attention fully to Shantae. Ikki was kind enough to slip a tendril underneath Rottytops’ head to help balance it while the two stayed near the half-genie’s donger, while Rottytops’ body moved to stand behind the girl again. More accurately first it moved straight into a tree. Then into a ditch. Then into the same tree. But finally it slammed against Shantae from behind; hands smacking forward instantly and grasping the half-genie’s breasts, pulling down her top and working cold but soothing fingers up and over each orb. As she teased and manipulated the girl’s breasts the two undead cuties were hard at work, licking from either side and looking up at their captor with adorable expressions of ghastly pleasure.

Shantae was wriggling like the sexy little worm they wanted her to be, that much was certain. The nightmare from earlier had set up her cock to be aching with arousal before she even woke up, and now these two crazy dead gals were exploiting that weakness and making her entire body quiver. It was...intensely frustrating that they seemed in no real hurry, licking and teasing and touching as they drank the precum from Shantae’s tip, with neither one really caring about getting the half-genie off. She could’ve been inside Sky by now, maybe even finished if she pumped her quick enough! But these two...these two really were monsters!

Edging, teasing, cock worshipping monsters!

Thrills and chills ran up and down through Shantae as the two continued; coating her cock in haunted spit and making her quiver deeper into the embrace of Ikki’s tendrils. As they continued to play with her the half-genie’s senses reeled, her desires growing deeper and darker until she felt the same fierce energy from before start to rush through her. She had been flirting with the rough side of her lusts for some time now; whether it was in her masturbatory fantasies or any of the cute blondes she had been inside recently. For the first time now she was left grunting, panting, engaging in lewd fantasies and more fierce lust while completely bound and helpless. As she shot her gaze down at Ikki and Rottytops it was clear she wanted to fuck them both and fuck them hard; a dirty and fierce pleasure shining in her eyes.

Oh, the fucking those two undead girls would’ve gotten if she was free. She might’ve even fucked them right back to life, only to drill them into undeath once more. Such was the power of an angry genie meat pole!

“Ohh, she looks angry.” Rottytops cooed, her tongue peeling away from Shantae’s balls. She smacked her lips together as she gave a tiny ponder, and then leaned over to whisper against Ikki’s ear. “Hey Ikki~”

“Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh...huh. That...that might work!” The little ghost girl chimed in, grinning wide as she scooped up Rottytops’ disembodied head. She and the zombie left Shantae’s cock for a few seconds; leaving the half-genie gnashing and horny as she slammed Rotty’s head back on her body. As soon as she did so the zombie reconnected it properly and bounced right in front of Shantae once more, reaching a hand up and tweaking the girl’s nose.

“You look pretty angry, Shantae.” She cooed, and let one hand lower to tease the half-genie’s spit covered cock. “Would some pussy make you feel better?” Shantae, even in her berserk and bound heat, had the sense to nod in lustful eagerness.

“Well, you’re in luck!” Ikki chimed in, squeezing against the two and purring in content fashion. “Because you’re gonna get...the...Double Decker-

“-Two in One-”

“-Nec-ROMANTIC-”

“-Pussy Prime Treat!” The two girls finished their words together, rapidly giggling. While Shantae was still left wondering just what the hell they were talking about, Rottytops bent over and turned around, her hands hitching against her shorts and immediately pulling them down. As she did so Ikki floated down and allowed part of her phantom figure to overlap with Rotty’s own; ghosting through her and bending over as she formed the slopes of a round ass and tight, tiny pussy. Before long Ikki’s ghostly form overlapped Rotty’s own from the waist down, and her phantasmal cunt added a shine over Rotty’s own green lips. Ikki moved her hands up to grasp onto Rottytop’s shoulders as she braced herself, and together the two looked like a double-pussied undead centaur. Or at least, as close as one might look.

“Here we gooooooooOOOOOOooooo!”

“I told you, no spooky voice!” Rottytops corrected the ghost, and together the two slammed back against Shantae’s exposed and shivering cock. Pleasure was immediate and instant for Shantae, and even though the cock ring was still firmly in place her entire body ached against her bindings as she felt the two girls shove themselves down on her cock at once. The primary sensation was from Rottytops’ pussy - warm and wet just like any other ready to fuck girl’s would be. Overlapping that was the heat of Ikki’s ghostly fuckhole as well, and it teased Shantae in a fashion she couldn’t quite place. Even if she was of her right mind while she drilled into the two girls she would have a hard time truly figuring out just what it was that Ikki was doing to her, but it didn’t matter. It was likely as close as she or anyone would ever get to fucking two pussies at the same time, and the pleasure and joy was deeply doubled.

The half-genie drooled around her phantasmal ball gag, eyes twitching as she was fucked by the two undead girls. Rottytops did most of the work though Ikki’s tendrils around Shantae’s waist certainly helped; pulling the half-genie forward to ensure that those thrusts were deep. She even guided one of her coils up to grasp the base of the other girl’s length, making sure that her cock never strayed from Rottytops’ fuckhole. Between the cock ring and the ghostly coil Shantae was doubly bound at her base, and every time she slammed forward into Rottytops’ depths she could feel another dot of precum glisten against the walls of those shared pussies.

“Ohh! That’s it! You fuck just like the scarecrow sex doll I made of you...only better!” Rottytops giggled, riding merrily back and forth with wet and wild strikes. While it all went down the green skinned zombie gave a sudden call out, her hands bracing on her knees to ensure she could keep hammering back. “Hey Ikki! How about some sugar?!”

“You got it!” The ghost giggled before suddenly floating around; passing through Rottytops body in a sudden shift of position. Her pussy still remained aligned with Rottytops’ though now it had flipped directions; giving Shantae the sensation of fucking one girl from behind at the same time as she fucked another from above. Ikki’s ghostly knees popped out from the sides of Rottytops’ hips while her arms threaded around the zombie’s shoulders, hanging on so she could lean up and give her green skinned friend a bit, undead kiss.

Shantae groaned in a deepening lust as she watched the two make out; Ikki’s spectral form wrapped in and out around the entire field of pleasure and Rottytops still eagerly hammering back. The sweet girl still hiding in Shantae was almost immediately charmed to see that Rottytops had a friend that she could make out with, but that voice inside of her was very, very small compared to the side that wanted to hammer forward and fill both of their pussies with cum. Watching the two undead girls kiss was the final straw in Shantae’s poor senses, and with a sudden cry and a burst of energy that broke her tethers and the gag around her, she gave a sudden scream while she slammed forward once more into the double-pussy package.

“GraaaaaaaaaaaOOOOOOOOOooooo!” It was Shantae’s turn for a spooky voice, and as she began to erupt with cum the lightning and thunder from the rainless clouds above crashed once more. She slammed her hands down onto Rottytops’ waist as she pushed herself down to the hilt, feeling the grip of both tight fuckholes as her moment began. The genie cock ring locked around her base couldn’t stop her this time nor did it seem particularly interested in doing so; and it even tightened and loosened on its owners rod as if to properly milk her.

Ikki and Rottytops gasped as their prey broke her bonds and began to flood them with cum, each one moaning as it rushed deep inside of their overlapping pussies. It was hard to guess who really received what of the creampie, but it was safe to assume that Rottytops took the lion’s share while Ikki took...well...cum ghosts. Either way both girls kissed the entire time, and when Shantae finished Ikki oozed out of Rottytops’ space with a visible blob of white resting in the center of her ghostly form.

“Wowee, that was...whew!” Rottytops giggled, and pushed herself free. She hitched her shorts up as soon as Shantae’s cock was out of her, and just like Ikki the creampie was visible - only this time, oozing out of the sides of her shorts down against her thighs. “Shantae, that was tons of fun! We need to do it again some ti-YEOW!”

The sudden hair snap that lashed at her big zombie tits sent them to bouncing, just as it sent Ikki to giggling.

“Hehehe, she got you goo-WOAAAAA-” The hair snap that struck Ikki made the ghost spin around in rapid fashion like a top, her spectral form rolling quickly in place while the cum-filled ghost belly of hers just churned and churned. Shantae scoffed at the two undead girls recovering from their creampies and subsequent hair-snappings, turning her back to the two as she looked back down at Ikki’s chest. Her...her treasure chest. Not her ghost tits.

“Freaking creepy creeps.” The half-genie murmured under her breath, tucking her softening donger right back down into the front of her pants. She turned her back partly to hide the flushed expression of satisfaction on her face and partly to see if there was anything in Ikki’s treasure chest; a prize for having to come so far only to cum so far in two dead girls. When she peered into the box her eyes went wide, and she immediately dropped down to a knee.

“Hey! Hey, you, that’s my treasure!” Ikki protested, pouting as Shantae reached a hand down into the box. Rottytops was wise enough to hold the ghost girl back; snatching an end of her spectral tail and holding her as she made wild swipes at the half-genie from a distance. By the time Shantae stepped up once more she was holding a simple soft ball with straps on either side; held into place by royal gold clasps.

“No, this...this isn’t your treasure, Ikki.” Shantae marvelled, spinning on her heels and holding the item high overhead. “This...this is one of the genie treasure I’ve been looking for!”

The ball gag of the the genies. A perfect compliment to the cock ring of the genies. As she held the item high overhead Ikki and Rottytops simply gazed at the other woman, taking their own turn to look at her with a deadpan, dead girl expression.

“...why is she doing that?”

“Dunno. Always gave me the creeps.”

Lighting and thunder crashed across the sky, and Shantae’s quest was another step closer to completion.

End of Chapter 6.


	7. The Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for the epic finale, the conclusion of Shantae's Magical Genie Penis! But wait...this is only one ending! This is what happens if you grabbed all the collectibles and got 100% completion. Tomorrow, I'll post the bad ending!

Shantae’s Magical Genie Penis  
Chapter 7: The Happy Ending  
-By Drace Domino

The cock ring of the genies. The ball gag of the genies. And finally...the string of anal beads of the genies. Shantae had worked her rump off to acquire all of those items, but finally they were safely in hand as she made her way to her final stop on the map. It had been a long trial, but as she headed through a dense forest on the way to an ancient genie temple she thought back to everything that had brought her to that moment. From that first morning she had woken up with a newfound cock as Scuttle Town was under attack, nothing in the young woman’s life had quite been the same. Her encounter with Risky Boots had been the first of many interesting adventures, and she had known the grip of so, so many pussies in the course of the past week. Risky, Sky, Twitch, Vinegar, even Rottytops...she had laid her big slappin’ dong into each of them and had only come to enjoy her newfound attachment more and more.

While she travelled, she couldn’t help but find herself wondering if she truly wanted this adventure to be over. Sure, her new attachment made it hard to concentrate and practically impossible to sleep on her belly, but...it had certainly led her to a few good times. Good times that the genies of old clearly understood! The cock ring and the ball gag rested in one of her hands; proof of the ancient lust of genies of old and how they enjoyed their pleasures. And the anal beads, well...she had been a bit surprised to find them in the possession of Tuki and Squid Baron. The mere memory of what she had done to recover them made her cringe a little, and she tightened her fist around the beads. 

Some stories simply weren’t meant to be told, and those tentacles had gotten fucking everywhere.

“Ok! Snap out of it, Shantae! No more...being half-swallowed by a snake girl in some weird fetish thing!” The half-genie told herself, tucking the toys back into her pockets. She could see the temple of the ancient genies in the near distance, and the sight of it caused her to hitch her heels against the ground even quicker. She fell into a full blown run as she moved swiftly through the dense growth, content that she was finally at an end to her quest. Soon, the secrets of the genies would be hers...and she’d finally be rid of this weird, strangely wonderful donger!

When Shantae climbed the tall steps leading up to the genie temple, what she found came as a bit of a surprise. The temple itself had no interior rooms; a single pyramid standing fifteen feet tall with a flat top that made for a simple clearing. Right there on that flat surface at the very top there was a simple reflecting pool, lined with silver around the rim and filled with a clear, crystal water. As Shantae stood at the top she took a long, deep breath, and gazed across the floor only to see that etchings had been left in the surface a long time ago. Genies, much like herself, with cocks much like her own, laying them into desperate sluts much like the ones she knew. Shantae nibbled on her bottom lip as she took it all in; an engraved history of the sexual dominance that her kind once had. Not too long ago she was a sweet and simple creature that had barely even thought about sex, but now? Now she knew what it was like to cum inside of her arch enemy, what it was like to fuck a zombie girl and a ghost girl at the same time, what it was like to be wrapped up in squid tentacles while a snake girl licked her bel-

Slap! Once more the half-genie slapped the sides of her head to dismiss her weird untold adventure, and she snapped back to reality to stare down at the reflecting pool. With a bold step forward the young lady reached down her hand to dip forward, letting her fingers reach into the cool, clear water just beneath her.

“...this has to be the place.” She whispered to herself, a thoughtful look pressing against her features. “C’mon, old genies...help me out here. I’ve laid my magic wand into everyone I know, I’ve travelled all over the world while grinding uncomfortably on my best friend’s back, I just...I need answers! Please?”

When that answer came, it wasn’t in the form that Shantae expected. A sudden burst of magic temporarily forced the half-genie to turn away, one arm reaching up and across her eyes to protect her from the flash. When she looked back to the pool she noticed that the water had gone dark, and it swirled with an increased intensity as a figure started to emerge. Instantly Shantae jumped back; ready to snap her hair at whatever jerk was about to threaten her, but her eyes went wide as a naked figure dripping with water finally slinked free from the drink.

“...w...who’re you?!” She demanded, her eyes wide and her throat tightening. When the slow and sultry voice responded Shantae could feel a quiver in her knees, for she knew that at least in some small part, the newcomer’s words were true.

“I’m you...but stronger.”

And with that, Nega-Shantae slithered forward like an aroused snake, striking at her mirror’s trembling body. The Shantae that rose from the water was truly the dark reflection of the genie; light purple skin framed with a tall red ponytail, and bright yellow eyes that burned without pupils. Every angle and every curve was a mirror to that of the genie’s herself, including the fact that the shadowy figure wore an aroused, throbbing cock in between her bare legs. As she pressed in against Shantae she treated herself to reach a hand down and grope her rival’s lap, eagerly rubbing her fingers up and down through the fabric of the dancer’s baggy pants.

“So...this is what I look like when I’m just a worrying little fusspot.” Nega-Shantae chuckled, squeezing herself so close to the other woman that she could feel every inch of her warmth. Her bold gestures below the waist continued, and soon Shantae’s cock was exposed to the open air as Nega-Shantae started to stroke it. She leaned in to lick the girl’s throat, and offered her a hungry little whisper just meant for the two of them. “Nice cock. Suppose you’re not all good girl after all.”

“W...What...what are you…?” Shantae whimpered, but didn’t fight back. The pleasure rolling through her body would’ve been enough to keep her in place even without her burning curiosity, but the presence of this shadowy figure was clearly what she had been searching for. There was something intimately familiar about this mysterious woman beyond their resemblance, and the way she so naturally gripped, stroked, and fondled Shantae’s cock made her quiver in place. “What do you...what do you want?”

“It’s not what I want, girl scout.” Nega-Shantae responded, and as she held open her palm she allowed her own cock to flop against the open space. Soon both her member and Shantae’s were wrapped in the same warm grip, and the purple skinned evildoer was stroking them both with a slow and steady pace. Nega-Shantae grinned with vicious delight, and her free hand lowered to squeeze fiercely at the more timid version’s ass. “It’s what we want - you and me. And what we want is pussy...and plenty of it. All we have to do is take it, and none of those sluts can possibly stop us!”

“But...but...what if they don’t want to play with...with Mr. Dong-”

“Quit calling it that!” Nega-Shantae suddenly roared, squeezing their members together with a sudden grip. Already the shadowy figure was pushing for dominance, working the two of them to their knees right there alongside the reflecting pool. Soon she was pushing Shantae down; down to her hands and knees, and as the timid half-genie took the position her dark sister slid behind her. After swiftly yanking down Shantae’s pants to around her knees she set her eyes on the half-genie’s ass, and allowed her purple, throbbing cock to slap down right in between the sides of her rump. “It’s called a cock, you whining little halfwit...and once I fill you up, every bitch around is going to worship yours!”

“What?! N...No, you can’t!” Shantae’s eyes went wide, even as she felt her evil version spit onto that purple cock to begin preparing it. A handful of reflecting pool water; roughly the same odd consistency as lube, helped grease it up as it pushed to the entrance of Shantae’s ass. The half-genie’s voice was practically breaking, yet she found herself utterly powerless to resist as the inches started to slide inside of her. “You...you can’t use my donger for evil! It doesn’t deserve that!”

“It deserves to be worshipped!” Nega-Shantae responded with a triumphant laugh, her cock easing another two inches into Shantae’s rear. Bit by bit she pushed inside, working herself down into the other girl’s tight hole until she managed to hilt herself. Then and only then did she rest, watching with glee as her goody-two-shoes version struggled from her girth. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. When I take control, you’ll occupy a nice little spot inside of me...and you’ll get to enjoy every lick your friends give to my cock.” She chuckled a bit, and rolled her hips from side to side to force Shantae to feel her inches. “...I’m thinking it’ll be really nice being the new leader of Sequin Land. Nothing but a sea of pregnant whores lining up to suck my cock! Maybe I’ll take care of them...maybe I won’t!”

“N...Nooooo!” Shantae wiggled again, though her throbbing cock made it difficult to fight back. As Nega-Shantae started fucking her the young woman’s cheeks were blushing vibrantly, her pleasure undeniable as a long thread of precum leaked from her tip. Getting fucked in the ass was a whole new experience for her, but she had to endure! The stakes would never be higher than this moment, an internal battle between good and evil revolving around internal cumshots! “If Mr. Donger made any of my friends pregnant, I...I’d be the best half-genie mommy to them! I’d love and protect them all!”

“Hahaha, you mindless little worm!” Nega-Shantae’s laugh remained triumphant, and she steadily fucked deep into her rival’s ass. One hand even lowered down to grasp the other girl’s cock, jerking it with a hungry reach around as she continued to drill her. “You’ve been so irresponsible that it made my arrival easy! You laid the groundwork, Shantae...time to let me take control and make all of those bitches our mindless sluts!”

Shantae whimpered, the faintest hint of tears in her eyes as she was assfucked so eagerly. The spirit of Nega-Shantae was being merciless just as her cock was unflinching and stiff, making sure to plunge down to the very depths with every strike. Shantae’s understanding of the moment was sudden but clear - if Nega-Shantae were to be allowed to cum inside of her, then she would...well...really come inside of her. If that wicked purple version of Sequin Land’s favorite half-genie hit her climax, then that could be the end of all of her friends’ freedom of pussy! The worst part of it all was the fact that a part of Shantae, the same part that made Nega-Shantae’s arrival possible, rather liked the idea of it all.

What could one half-genie do? Could she possibly fight against this evil and resist becoming the true monster of Sequin Land? Shantae grit her teeth as her head spun, her fists drawing tight as she felt that pleasure wash over her in sweeping, desperate waves. The steady thrusts from her other self were intense, almost overpowering, and when Shantae’s mouth opened to speak she truly wasn’t sure just what she’d say - a word of resistance and denial of Nega-Shantae, or an admission of defeat as she gave into the darker side of lust.

Her lips parted, her throat tightened, and the half-genie’s voice rose from the temple.

\---

“No! I will not...let...you...control me!” Shantae’s so often sweet and silly demeanor changed, and the half-genie’s eyes burned with determination as she bucked herself back against Nega-Shantae’s cock. It was only a sudden push to give her momentum as she rolled forward, dashing ahead so quick that she slipped from her rival’s grasp and pulled that purple cock out of her rear. Nega-Shantae barely had a chance to react before the original half-genie hero pulled her hands into her pockets, yanking free the magical relics of the ancient genies of old - the erotic implements necessary to beat back the shadow and stop it from creampieing her hole of goodness and purity!

“Ball gag!” Shantae called out as she stuffed it into Nega-Shantae’s mouth, securing the straps tight around the back of her head. “Cock ring!” Once more she reached down, snapping it around the base of Nega-Shantae’s prick to keep her member restrained. “And...anal beads…!”

The last one was for Shantae herself, and she paused only for a few seconds to pop them in one by one. Those pearl orbs were the shield with which she would protect her ass from Nega-Shantae’s further incursions, the perfect thing to keep her excited and butt-filled as she fucked away at her new rival. With the three magical relics in full employ Shantae dashed forward again, pressing Nega-Shantae into the same position and lining her cock right up with that purple, fuckable ass. It was time...for the good ending, and Shantae was going to fuck it right into her shadowy self!

Nega-Shantae howled against her gag, and the dark side of the half-genie was even impressed at how quickly the softer part had asserted itself. The most primal and selfish lusts of Shantae were fucked away as the genie drilled her darker side’s ass, and as she steadily pumped the half-genie could feel herself filling with wisdom, with power, and with clarity. Her mother’s voice licked at the back of her thoughts - encouraging her on to keep drilling her shadow self in the ass. Strange first words for a mother to daughter, but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

“I’m so proud of you, honey!” Shantae’s mother whispered within the ether of genie magic, and the young woman thrust forward as if her mother’s hands were pushing her ahead. “You’re conquering the darkness! You’re fucking it right in her bitch, whore ass!”

“I am, Mom! The shadows don’t control me or my magic!” Shantae never sounded quite so heroic as she did in that moment - it was a shame that nobody other than her mother’s ghost and her shadow self was around to hear it. “I’ll only use Mr. Donger for good, not evil! And I’ll use all of my magic and every big, tasty inch to protect all of Sequin Land! Get ready, nasty evil me, I’m gonna fill you up...WITH LOVE AND HARMONY!”

And cum. Lots...and lots...and lots of cum.

\---

“You’re back! I was worried!” It was almost uncharacteristic of Sky to be so relieved to see her friend, but being Shantae’s lunchbox of pussy during the trip had made her more attached than usual. When she saw the half-genie emerge from the woods she rushed forward, throwing her arms around her shoulders and giving her a big, mighty hug. “Are you all right? How did it go?”

“It went...it went great, Sky.” Shantae whispered, her voice slightly tired but nonetheless happy. She embraced her friend right back, burying her face against the blonde’s throat and breathing in a long draw of her scent. She simply appreciated the hug for a few seconds, reminding herself that it was that friendship and love that made her choose the righteous path. The genie relics had vanished with Nega-Shantae, the reflecting pool had gone dry, and her coming of age trial had ended. And as a reward, the half-genie gained a special, special gift. “Ohh! Sky! Guess what I can do?!”

Sky simply watched as the half-genie bounced back a step, suddenly moving her hands down to hitch them between her knees. Her donger wasn’t resting there for the first time in a week, instead showing a regular, shaved, pretty half-genie pussy. Shantae braced her hands together and began one of her magical dances, giggling as she rolled her hips from side to side.

“And a one, and a two, and...poof!” Her lap flashed with magical light, and a cock appeared again as stiff as it had ever been. “Annnnnd poof!” Another flash, and it was gone. “Poof! Poof! Hi, Mr. Donger! Bye, Mr. Donger! Hi, Sky! Bye, Sky!” The half-genie giggled rapidly as she kept switching from back and forth as she danced, making her cock appear and disappear at will. At long last she had claimed control over her new appendage, and her defeat of the darkness inside of her had yielded her a wonderful new toy to play around with. Sky, her cheeks flushed at the ridiculous yet erotic display, could only laugh as she finally slid a hand up through her hair.

“You...You are such a strange girl, Shantae.” She beamed, and rushed ahead to hug her friend again. Shantae had only barely managed to hitch her pants up once more before they embraced, and Sky was bold enough to lean down and press her lips against her friend’s mouth. A sweet kiss; one that wasn’t laced with the primal lust that they had been enjoying recently, but one that was more pure and founded in their deep and devoted friendship. For the first time Shantae could enjoy such an affection without her magical cock making her whimper and whine, and she did just that as her arms drew tight around Sky’s waist.

“Sky, let’s go home.” Shantae whispered, squeezing tight and giving a happy little chitter from the back of her throat. “I want...to explore this. I could hear my Mom, I know this is what a real genie can do, and maybe if I get good enough with it...maybe...I can hear her again.”

“Well, let’s hold off on the adventuring part for a while, first.” Sky chuckled, slowly peeling away but keeping her hand firmly within Shantae’s own. Together the two were moving back towards Wrench, ready to return back to Scuttle Town after a long time away. “If you’re going to really explore that new cock of yours, I think I can help. But…” She looked over her shoulder, and pointed at Shantae’s nose. “It’s gonna take a long time. Weeks. Maybe months! Yep...just you and me, Shantae, taking several long months to enjoy all the things you can do...just you...and me.”

 

Or, as several months later proved, just Sky and Shantae...and Twitch and Vinegar. And Rottytops and Ikki. And the Squidsmith. And the spa girl. And the cute lady in town that always carried a pot on her head. Needless to say, it was a very full bed those days, especially considering the fact that every last damned one of them except for Rottytops and Ikki were pregnant. Shantae sat in the very middle of that packed bed, looking around from side to side with a big, happy smile on her face...and Rottytops’ detached head in her lap, sucking on her cock.

“Rottytops, shhh~” Shantae giggled, and held a finger to her lips. “You’ll wake up the others if you don’t stop that slurping!”

“Can’t help it, Shantae!” Rottytops didn’t try speaking until Shantae pulled her head up by the hair, just enough that the zombie girl’s lips were still connected to her cocktip by ribbons of spit. “Just got a big, tasty cock! You could always switch to that tight, tasty pussy if you want! Or...we could wake up all the girls and make this a real party!”

“Nah, let them sleep.” Shantae giggled, and eased her friend’s head right back down onto her cock. Rotty’s tongue already began to swirl back and forth, and Shantae’s hips rolled forward as she eased back into the pillows again to take it nice and slow. “We’ll all need plenty of sleep soon enough.”

That much was an understatement. In the middle of the night, the bed was packed full of naked, pregnant beauties that had ultimately decided to shack up with Shantae. Twitch and Vinegar at the very edge; clinging to each other with their pregnant tummies pressed in tight. Ikki dozing like a ghostly cat in the center of the bed - the wielder of the world’s only haunted pussy. The Squidsmith, spa girl, and the clay pot lady were all curled up close on the other end, each one of them wearing static smiles as they cradled the other’s curvy figure. And finally, at either side of Shantae was Rottytops’ headless figure curled up in a sleepy position, and then...Sky. Sweet, sweet, pregnant Sky.

...and her Mom, who was as happy to know she was finally having a granddaughter as she was about the fact that she was going to have another baby, too.

Sometimes, Shantae couldn’t help but wonder if she had ended up doing exactly what Nega-Shantae would’ve. Surely the dark part of her would’ve built such a harem; fucking everyone from Shantae’s friends to her nameless acquaintances to Sky’s still-hot-for-her-age mother. But ultimately the measure of a genie’s life wasn’t in how many women she had bred - it was how she went about it. Each woman there on the bed was one that Shantae held tremendous affection for, and every pregnant belly was going to be well-cared for.

Shantae: Protector of Scuttle Town, thick-cocked hero, and absolutely baller Mommy. She was going to be all three of those things, for sure!

As Shantae laid back, sighing contently as her cock began to cream within a disembodied zombie head’s mouth, she couldn’t help but think about just how lucky she was. A swarm of gorgeous women that loved her, a warm and happy place to live, and a lap that could go from cock to cock-catcher with just a few swipes of her magic hips. And yet...there was still one thing that lingered, one last sting within the half-genie’s beautiful, sensitive heart.

The one that got away. The one girl that she had introduced to her magical member that she hadn’t seen since. Her greatest enemy...or perhaps, her greatest love. The timely, always ready to attack whenever a new adventure was about to begin, Risky Boo-

Boom! The sound of canonfire filled the air, and Shantae shot up from the bed with a bright smile on her face. She pulled Rotty’s head up from her lap, her eyes shining as she looked to her zombie lover.

“Rotty! It’s...It’s her!” She was so enthused and joyful that she leaned suddenly forward, pressing her lips right against the zombie’s and giving her a big, happy, cum-filled kiss. When she pulled back again her cheeks were already blushing, and she lowered Rotty down to a space on the bed. “Keep the girls company, Rotty, I...I have to leave!”

“Go get her, Shantae!” Rottytops giggled, watching as her half-genie lover bounced from the bed and raced to the door. If all went well, before too long there’d be a whole new body in the bed with them...a cocky, arrogant bitch of a pirate that would fit in just fine with their unique, very large family. Rottytops giggled, and licked the cum from her lips. “...I can’t wait to tie up that bitch! Hey Ikki, wake up! Let’s start brainstorming about things we can do with Risky Boots’ ass!”

\---

“Stop right there, Risky Boots!” Shantae threw one arm forward, pointing squarely at the pirate queen standing at the bridge of her ship. All around her was the carnage that Risky and the tinkerbats had been sowing for the past few minutes, the result of yet another midnight attack from the wicked woman. Shantae’s gaze was hard and firm as she scowled at her old rival, though bit by bit it started to shatter as she looked at the image looming over her. “I’ll send you packing back to whatever hole you crawled...out...whew, you’re really knocked up, aren’t you?!”

“Shut up, twerp! You did this to me!” Risky Boots roared from her vantage point on board the ship, one eye twitching as she clenched a fist tight. Sure enough, hanging from her outlandish outfit was a smooth and pregnant belly, likely carrying twins. It practically poured out of Risky’s usual outfit and her ample breasts seemed to be mirroring that approach, each one of them bigger now that Risky was clearing with child. The pirate queen pointed her cutlass down to the half-genie on the docks, anger flaring in her eyes as she spoke up once more. “I’ll destroy this whole damned town to get to you!”

“Aww, no need to waste the cannonballs, Risky!” Shantae merely laughed, and leapt up from the dock to the edge of the ship. A few quick bounces and the slender half-genie was right there beside her old rival, and after pausing just long enough to hair-snap away two attacking tinkerbats, she gazed down at the swollen belly of the other woman. “Hehe! So round and big...you’re looking good, Risky! Did you miss me? I missed you!”

“Of course I didn’t miss you!” Risky twitched once more, stepping forward so close that her belly bumped against Shantae’s own. “Don’t be ridiculous, you obnoxious little whelp! I merely want to extract my revenge for what you did to my beautiful, flawless figure!”

“I don’t see anything wrong with it, Risky!” Shantae giggled, and was so bold as to reach down and let her hands caress along the pirate’s stomach. She let her fingers dance over the curves just as she did with the women she shared a bed with, and as she did so she leaned in close enough to nip at the pirate’s lips. From the timid young woman that didn’t understand how her donger worked so many months ago to the sultry figure she was now, it was clear that Shantae was an entirely different creature than what Risky was used to. As Risky’s eyes went wide from surprise, Shantae let her voice slither forward in a teasing and enticing tone. “In fact...if you let me into your quarters, I bet I can spend all night showing you just how much I like your new look!”

It was clear from the look on Risky Boots’ face that she wanted to launch Shantae over the edge of the ship, but there was a certain confliction burning inside of her that stemmed from a part far stronger than mere irritation. As Shantae helped herself to keep caressing that pregnant stomach and leaning in to tease the pirate, Risky Boots’ resolve quickly faded as if she was casting off a heavy burden. Still one to cling to appearances; however, she quickly snatched Shantae by the wrist and began to drag her towards her room a few steps back.

“I’m going to claim you as my prize in victory!” She snapped back, looking over her shoulder with an irate scowl. “Just so we’re clear...I won this fight, and I’m taking out my payment in your little slut body!”

“Whatever you say, Risky.” Shantae giggled, happily willing to concede a fight that never actually happened. Her cock was already throbbing within her dancer pants, since she was absolutely planning on claiming Risky in her glorious dicked state. “Whatever you say…”

 

Roughly two hours later and Shantae pulled herself out of Risky’s pussy, letting her messy cock slap against the pirate’s pregnant belly and ooze a line of cum across her flesh. Both women were breathing heavy from a marathon session of passion, but it was well worth it. More orgasms than Shantae could remember had been fired inside or across Risky’s body; whether it was flooding her cheeks or filling her pussy, or squirting all over her glorious, swollen breasts. She had even shifted into her pussified state to make sure Risky had a few licks, but had teasingly turned back quick enough to stuff cock down her throat. For hours Shantae proved that Risky Boots wasn’t the one in charge anymore, nor was she the one that knew everything there was about sex. Shantae had been practicing with half the town for months now, and not only did she know a few things about fucking a wet hole, she knew exactly how to treat a pregnant woman with her throbbing, mighty cock.

“Whew. Thanks for letting me wear your hat.” Shantae giggled, adjusting the only piece of clothing that was shared between them. She dipped it towards Risky once more, and flashed a devilish smile towards the pirate’s irritated glance. “Think our babies will be pirates, too? Or maybe they’ll be city protectors like me! Or maybe...maybe they’ll be both!”

“Don’t even think about ruining my children with your...your nonsense!” Risky Boots glared, her nostrils flaring as she protested once more. “My offspring will be the terror of the seas, the most ruthless cutthroats to ever sail! They’ll burn down what’s left of Scuttle Town after I’m done with it…!”

“Maybe they will, maybe they won’t.” Shantae grinned, and leaned down to kiss Risky Boots on the tip of her nose. “I’ll love and support them no matter what they decide. What about you, Risky?” The begrudging noise that came from the back of the pirate’s throat was probably the closest bit of decency she’d ever get out of her, so Shantae was satisfied to hear it. With one more smile she slithered down to the bed, resting her head against Risky’s shoulder and letting her cock vanish once more. As much as she liked having it, sleeping was way easier without it poking everything. “So, I’m sure we’ll make room for you on the babe bed at home! You can sleep right beside me, maybe let me use your belly for a pillow!” She grinned, flashing a smile up at her old rival. “Whaddya say, Risky?! Wanna shack up with the girl who got you preggers?”

“...hmph.” Risky merely folded her arms across her chest, and snorted. “...I suppose morning sickness at sea is particularly bad. But...only so I can get the lay of Scuttle Town for when I inevitable destroy it.”

Shantae merely giggled, and pressed a big, sloppy, happy kiss right on Risky Boots’ cheek. The pirate queen was the last treasure she had to collect, the last prize after her long trial. What started as an uncomfortable feeling in her pants months and months ago had bloomed into something beautiful; an inspiration for half-genies everywhere that woke up with an unexpected cock.

Shantae went to bed quite happily that night; sleeping on the tits of her oldest enemy and knowing that no matter what, she had well-earned her rewards.

She had made her mother proud, and it was perhaps the sweetest knowledge of all.

Well...that, and all the pussy she could enjoy, like, literally any time she wanted.

The End of Shantae’s Magical Genie Penis.


	8. Finishing With Less Than 100% Completion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! As the title suggests, this chapter is what happens if Shantae didn't collect all the magical genie artifacts! The bad ending! (Although depending on your fetishes, it might be very good!) Enjoy! This story essentially replaces the second half of the last chapter.

Shantae’s Magical Genie Penis  
Chapter 8: Finishing With Less Than 100% Completion  
-By Drace Domino

What could one half-genie do? Could she possibly fight against this evil and resist becoming the true monster of Sequin Land? Shantae grit her teeth as her head spun, her fists drawing tight as she felt that pleasure wash over her in sweeping, desperate waves. The steady thrusts from her other self were intense, almost overpowering, and when Shantae’s mouth opened to speak she truly wasn’t sure just what she’d say - a word of resistance and denial of Nega-Shantae, or an admission of defeat as she gave into the darker side of lust.

Her lips parted, her throat tightened, and the half-genie’s voice rose from the temple.

\---

“F...F...fuck me!” Shantae groaned, her eyes rolling back in her head and her fists tightening into compact balls. As her ass was steadily claimed by the shadow version of herself she completely gave in to the lewd pleasure, savoring it as it crept across her flesh and into that muscle between her legs. Her cock had never been as aroused and stiff as it was while her other self was fucking her, and the little genie knew deep down that everything Nega-Shantae was saying was true. Only by letting those dark desires consume her, only by letting her most wicked parts become unleashed, could she become a creature of pure and unending pleasure. After all she had done for Sequin Land, wasn’t that what she deserved? “Fuck me, fuck me, please! I want everything! I want all of those girls!”

Nega-Shantae merely smirked as her hands tightened about the young woman’s waist, and her hips slammed forward with an increased pace. Every time she shoved herself forward her sack swung to strike against the underside of Shantae’s own; sending a wet slapping noise filling the air as she was claimed. The shadow version of the beautiful genie girl was already throbbing with desire and ready to cum, but she held back for a few more seconds in the hopes of giving the sweeter side one last chance to savor the world around her. This would be the last time Shantae would feel the sun, catch the breeze against her hair, taste sweat against her tongue...after that nega-cum flooded inside of her, the little thing’s reality would completely change. Shantae wouldn’t know life like she once did, but wrapped in a cocoon of pleasure that was unending and eternal.

It was a pleasure the girl’s mother had rejected, but where the elder genie had failed her slut of a daughter would succeed. As Nega-Shantae’s power flared the evil version of the sweetheart roared with passion, her light purple skin shimmering with sweat, her dark red hair standing on end to the point that her ponytail whipped behind her from magical force. Dark energy surrounded her and coalesced around her sack, swirling straight across her shaft and working its way inside of Shantae just as her cock began to erupt.

“Become a part of me, genie whore!” Nega-Shantae roared, her member spurting rope after rope of thick, viscous, magical cum straight into Shantae’s tight little ass. As her length spurted again and again the magic soon enveloped them both, and the lines between the two women began to blur. “Together, Sequin Land will be ours! All will know our power, our fury, our passion…!” She wedged herself down to the depths just as the magic completely enveloped them, obscuring their images with black, heatless fire. And as she locked her cock down into Shantae’s depths the wicked version of the girl gave a wide and cruel smile, her tongue lashing across her teeth just before she whispered. “And all your sluts will worship our cock as the living god of this pathetic realm.”

Shantae, deep down, should’ve felt bad for failing in that moment. She was giving unreasonable power to a clearly wicked force, laying down and letting it consume her with a squirt of cum deep within her ass. That guilt weighed nothing in comparison to the pleasure that rolled through her; however, and she was glad to be free of the responsibility. Shantae’s mind was muddled with glee as she became a part of the evil woman, absorbed magically within Nega-Shantae to inhabit her as a source of power and a constant gem of trapped bliss. Her sweetness, her kindness, her purity...all encased now within a creature of domination and desire. Nega-Shantae knelt there all alone now; her cock dripping beads of cum and her fists tight as she savored her victory. She surged with power, no longer tethered to merely the genie realm, and her laugh filled the island with a devious cackle that was impossible to hold back.

Such joy! Such freedom! Never had this dark entity dreamed that it would feel so...invigorating! She stood up from her victory and kicked aside the genie pants that Shantae had left behind; letting the relics of the ancient genies tumble to the side to be forgotten and dismissed. Those toys couldn’t stop her now, nothing could. With a deep breath Nega-Shantae tucked her cock back into her pants, and turned her head in the direction that Shantae had arrived from. There was a slut waiting for her there, and transportation to boot.

Soon, all of Sequin Land would know her tremendous strength.

\---

“Hey,you’re back! I was starting to get worried!” Sky hadn’t looked up from her work yet; still busy making sure their supplies were secure. It wasn’t until she stood to face the woman that arrived that she realized something was horribly wrong, her eyes going wide and the color draining from her cheeks. “Shantae?! What’s...what’s wrong with your ski-”

In a flash of purple flesh and fire red hair, Nega-Shantae moved upon the blonde and scooped her into her arms. She lashed one hand to the small of Sky’s back and forced their lips together, probing with her wicked tongue and drawing in a taste of the resistant girl. Though Sky desperately tried to push away, even moved a knee up to squeeze it against Nega-Shantae’s belly, the fight drained from the girl as the kiss lingered. Nega-Shantae’s eyes were flaring with magical power that ebbed right into Sky’s senses, and by the time their kiss parted the blonde was effectively underneath the spell of lust from the most powerful magical force in Sequin Land.

“Mistress...do you want my body?” Sky spoke simply, and her hands moved up to the edges of her shirt. She hooked her fingers against the cloth keeping her breasts in check and smoothly opened it up, letting those lovely, full tits pour free and bounce before Nega-Shantae’s eyes. Though her vision was cloudy from the enchantment it wasn’t enough to make her a mindless doll; merely a...rearranging of her priorities. Sky was still Sky, of course, just with a few alterations. Namely, an utter loyalty to her new mistress and a desire to please her with her own body. “Please, Mistress? All I want right now is your cock, I...I need it…”

“Oh, you’ll have it, slut.” Nega-Shantae cooed, and let one of her hands slink underneath Sky’s chin. She gazed at the girl from side to side, studying her pretty features before giving a triumphant laugh. “But for now, fetch that flea-ridden bird of yours so we can get the hell off of this island. Take me back to Scuttle Town, and drop me off at the palace. I’ve...a meeting with the Sultana.”

“Yes, my Mistress.” Sky responded in a dreamy voice, and kissed at Nega-Shantae’s wrist before turning to summon Wrench. She whistled for the great creature and as soon as the bird landed to take them back home, the two women mounted him in such a position that they could enjoy one another. Sky leaned back against Wrench’s powerful neck as her legs rose up; sitting backwards in the saddle and offering her pussy to her new mistress. Before they were even a dozen feet in the air Nega-Shantae had eased inside of her, and was intent on fucking the little bitch while they were both birdbacked, keeping herself inside until they reached their destination. There was no reason to stop, no reason to even pause...for the magic that burned within that devious form of Shantae was tireless and ceaseless, never needing to stop and rest. Her cock remained hard even as she filled Sky’s pussy three times over in the course of the next half hour, and when her cunt was too full to hold more cum Nega-Shantae merely throated her the rest of the way.

Before too long they landed in Scuttle Town with the naked Sky draped across the saddle of her bird; exhausted and dripping of cum from all of her holes. And with menace and power Nega-Shantae moved towards the palace doors, leaving her pants and top behind as a naked, intimidating force of domination and desire.

Scuttle Town, or for that matter all of Sequin Land, had a new owner as of that day.

\---

Months later, and everything had gone exactly as Nega-Shantae had planned. The Sultana had returned from her vacation only to find that there was a new ruler sitting in the throne, and she had little option but to drop to her knees and pay homage to the new cock that ruled all of Sequin Land. Months later the Sultana was little more than another thrall of Nega-Shantae; a beautiful bronze body that was stretched and pregnant and flawless features that were kept fresh and clean only so they could worship the dark genie’s length.

She wasn’t alone, not by a long shot. At the throne of Nega-Shantae there was a line of pregnant women all scrambling for her attention, scowling at the one that was lucky enough to have her pussy fucked in that instant. In that moment in time the lucky winner was none other than the Sultana herself, whose pregnant stomach bounced up and down while the other girls knelt on the floor, kissing and licking at Nega-Shantae’s purple sack and thighs, fighting over the drops of squirt that her cock fucked from the Sultana’s cunt.

“I don’t get why she’s allowed to ride again!” Twitch whined, pushing at Vinegar and struggling to drop her head down to properly suck her mistress’ sack. “She got to go this morning, and I haven’t had the mistress’ cock since last night!”

“Oh, boo hoo!” Sky’s voice chimed up, trying to push over Twitch so she could be the one to suck on Nega-Shantae’s balls. “I haven’t had it since before you, and even then it was only in my ass! My pussy needs it more!”

Twitch, Vinegar, Sky, the Squidsmith woman...they all wrestled in a naked, sweat-licked state as they vied for the chance to service their mistress. Nega-Shantae merely smirked as she continued drilling her cock into the Sultana, savoring not just the feel of the former ruler’s wet fuckhole but the noise of her scrambling bitches below her. The fact that they wrestled so desperately for her cock was a pleasure to her beyond all others, the knowledge that her prick would never go unattended by any of the women that it claimed.

“Chancellor Rottytops~” Nega-Shantae cooed, scooping her hands underneath the Sultana’s knees. She bounced faster up into the other woman, slamming her prick into her depths with a series of wet, sloppy noises. “Tell me, has Risky Boots stopped making a fuss in her cell?” When the new chancellor stepped forward Nega-Shantae took the time to look her over, grinning wide at the sight. The zombie girl was zombie no more - freed of her dark prison by the wicked magic of Nega-Shantae. She had restored the girl to her human state using her forbidden powers, which meant that like the others Rottytops wore a pregnant stomach that was stretched and bloated. She now wore her old schoolgirl outfit, but it did nothing to cover up her belly and only barely restrained her large, swollen breasts.

“Not yet, Mistress!” The chancellor grinned wide, even saluting as she stood at her owner’s side. “I told her that the more she puts up a fight the harder you’ll have to fuck her, but that doesn’t seem to stop her!”

“Heh...I’m not surprised.” Nega-Shantae cooed, and tensed in a sudden shockwave of pleasure. In the span of just a few seconds she unloaded her cock into the Sultana’s pussy with a heavy torrent of cum, and then nudged the slut off of her lap so she could collapse into a desperate, gasping heap on the floor. No sooner did she fall forward than the swarm of women surrounded her, sticking fingers in her pussy to scoop out big, tasty mouthfuls of cum. Nega-Shantae stood up fully and grabbed ahold of Vinegar by the back of her hair, pulling the girl’s head forward long enough to clean off her cock with a warm mouth before tossing her to the side once more. “Come, Chancellor. Let’s go visit her, shall we?”

With that the two women started to walk, leaving the feeding frenzy well behind them. Rottytops had hesitated to follow along, part of her wanting to join in the cum-tasting free for all, but she knew better than to second guess her owner. Soon she padded along just behind her mistress, adjusting her glasses as she spoke.

“Pardon me, Mistress, but why don’t you just use your magic?” She asked thoughtfully, arching a brow. “It seemed to work so well on the others!”

“Oh, Rottytops, every slut is different.” Nega-Shantae chuckled, drifting through her new home and working her way towards the dungeon. She could already hear Risky Boots’ cries, telling her that the pirate was getting spanked. All a part of her punishment, of course. When the pirate wasn’t getting fucked, she was getting spanked. “Some bitches required a taste of my magic. Some, like you, understand who truly rules this world.” And with that, she combed her fingers underneath Rottytops’ chin, giving her an affectionate caress. “As for Risky Boots, well…”

She grinned as she rounded the corner to peer into the pirates’ cell. There Risky Boots was trapped in the same stocks she had left her in; clamps hanging from her nipples, a pregnant stomach swaying underneath her, and large welts against her tight purple ass. Standing right behind her was none other than the potted naga girl that Shantae had encountered in her journey; sticking straight out of her pot and holding a paddle specifically used for punishing pirates. Risky, with fire in her eyes, glared at Nega-Shantae and spit on the floor.

“Back to prove who the real villain of Sequin Land is again?!” She snarled, her hair hanging before her face and her features weak and weary. She had been putting up this fight for weeks, even months, to the point where it was clear that she would never, ever break. Not that Nega-Shantae would ever want her to. “You’re a monster, Shantae! I’ll get revenge for this!”

“As I was saying, Chancellor Rottytops.” Nega-Shantae looked over at her friend, and gestured to the pirate that was mere moments away from getting viciously fucked once more. “Every slut is different. And Risky Boots? I wouldn’t want this feisty whore any other way.”

Before long, Shantae would be inside of her enemy once more, making those breasts and that pregnant belly swing back and forth from the force of her thrusts. Risky’s howls would carry through the palace, and the whores up above would know that their mistress’ prized pet was getting fucked once more. There were few women in Sequin Land that Nega-Shantae delighted in fucking quite so much as the woman her good side had considered a rival, for there were few women that could take it so hard, so frequently, and still put up such a fight. She was Nega-Shantae’s favorite stop, and she usually fucked the pirate whore at least twice a day...and if she wasn’t available, sent enough of her servants down to make up for that fact.

Risky Boots was trapped in a prison of pleasure, and within that she had something in common with Shantae herself. While Nega-Shantae called the shots and ruled all of Sequin Land, somewhere inside of her the girl she once was remained. Remained in a cocoon of delight and pleasure, wrapped up in erotic bliss that made her quiver again and again. She had become the evil, dominating force her mother had refused to be...and her reward for giving up that part of her was immense. A neverending lust, an orgasm that continued again and again.

Mr. Donger might have led her to become the most wicked thing in Sequin Land, but he still did right by her. Shantae, either on the inside or the outside, had never been happier.

And after all her years of selflessly fighting for others, Shantae allowed herself to be greedy. All she cared about now was the eternal pleasure she was wrapped within, no matter the source.

Nega-Shantae, unshackled and uninhibited, would reign unchallenged.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Shante so much! :3 Her world is da cutest. Hope you enjoyed this story about Shantae, Risky Boots, and her big sweaty hog. Stay tuned for more!
> 
> [And scope me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
